Harry potter and Zombies
by DylanKTB
Summary: What happens when the dead begin to rise and not only does the muggle word get affected but the wizarding world begin to get feasted on. Who's making the dead rise? Can Harry and co save everyone before they themselves become one of the undead...
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Sarah-Jane was old there was no other way of putting it. She would often reminisce on her long gone school days at Hogwarts. Lying on the bank of the black lake with her two best friends, Harriet and Sam. Sharing her first kiss in an empty transfiguration classroom with Drake Marston. But now sixty years on most of her old friends were dead. Today she will go down to her local Tesco's buy some sherry to get absolutely hammered on that night and pop in on Harriet's grave. Plodding along from the super market down to Redhill Cemetery she picked some daffodils that danced in the mild, spring, night breeze and took them to Harriet's grave. She trudged on through the warmth and placed them below the grave stone that read…

**HERE LIES**

**HARRIET GOLDSMITH**

**BELOVED FRIEND SORELY MISSED**

**1932-2004**

She smiled at the grave and spoke to nothing in particular. "Ooh you'll never guess what's been happening lately. You know our new prime minister that bloody David Cameron yeah cutting pensions… Kids swearing down my road with the "Efin this and the Efin that" Well I say…" She ranted on for about 10 minutes until she heard a groaning come from the path ahead she looked above the grave and saw a pool of blood beginning to form around the corner. She got up and pulled her old decaying wand out of her woollen pocket and edged around the corner and looked around to see what was there. It was quite shocking what she saw, the mutilated body of Sylvia from down the road. Now Sylvia was a gossiper and there is no denying of it and in Sarah-Jane's opinion was "A horrid old bitch!" Her body looked like it had been savaged by a wild animal. Sarah-Jane looked around and managed to see nothing. "Come out!" She called out. "I'm not afraid I'm a witch you see so come out now whoever did this!" A shuffling footstep rang out behind her. She turned around to see what appeared to be a dead body that was able to walk around and live. She pointed her wand at the creature. "Avifors!" she called and a black jet shot from her wand and bounced off its torso. "Ortis" She cried that to bounced off the creatures torso "Orchideous!" She screamed and again the results were none. Before she could cast another spell a pain erupted from her neck. She managed to see Harriet's dead face bite into her flesh and tear out her tendons and arteries. Sarah-Jane fell to the floor blood shooting out of the hole in her neck as the two undead creatures began feasting on her body. With her dying last vision she could see Sylvia's hand begin to scratch at the floor…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"_Stupefy!" _ Cried Harry. A red jet of light shot out of the end of his wand and narrowly missed a brown haired girl at the other side of the grassy duelling area. "Expellliarmus!" Hermione called and another jet of light shot across the space between Harry and Hermione. Harry easily dodged it and it flew past hitting an unsuspecting second year who was knocked off his feet and had a dazed look on his face.

"Levicorpus!"

"Protego!"

The blocked spell hit a load of balanced rocks that a fourth year had spent an hour trying to balance. Finally a blue jet of light hit Hermione square in the chest and was knocked back, dropping her wand.

"That was bloody brilliant!" said Ron as he helped Hermione up and grabbed her wand.

"Thanks Ron but as the chavs on my street say I got "powned"." Sighed Hermione.

"Hey you've improved though haven't you?" Chirped Harry.

"Yeah but too bad you don't do DA meetings anymore. I could have got more practice done." Spoke Hermione.

"But we have a defence against the dark arts teacher now." Muttered Harry.

A flash missed Ron by an inch and hit a lonely first year who was knocked over and dropped her potion vial which spilled all over the floor. It was the fourth year who had been trying to balance the rocks. Harry turned around and flicked his wand .The fourth year flew back and slammed into the wall and slumped over. Hermione went to check on the first year.

"Are you o…"

The girl ran off sobbing in the direction of the school gates.

"SHEESH girl needs to take a chill pill!" Laughed Ron

"Jesus Christ Ron how can you be so inconsiderate her whole family were killed by death eaters!" Shouted Hermione and she stormed off to the common room.

"How did she know?" asked Ron.

"Because she actually reads the paper not just the comics…"

Lilith ran down to her secret place in which she had discovered on her first day she sat and wept for a long time. So long she lost track of time and before she knew it it was dark. The tall tree's loomed over her as if they meant to come over her and eat her alive. She began to run through the thick vegetation until she came across a massive clearing. She looked around, her blonde hair whipping around her face in the wind that suddenly had picked up. A rustling came out from the opposite bushes. She waited the anxiety washed other her as her legs turned to jelly. An old woman with half her flesh hanging off staggered out. Lilith screamed and shuffled back. Sharp teeth impaled her skull, blood dribbled down her face. Two other creatures came out and bit into her flesh. Soon the undead were happily munching on Lilith's limbs and Lilith was soon … dead?...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ginny grabbed Dean by the hand and took him through the thick shrubbery. They found a clearing and Dean began kissing her neck. She threw her head back and then started kissing Dean. Dean ran his hands down her back and really wanted to rip off her shirt however he knew Ginny could stun him and he didn't bear think what Ron would do when he got a hold of him. They carried on for 5 minutes.

"Like my secret spot?" She giggled cheekily

"Love it, nice and sexy" He slurred drunk with love.

Suddenly Ginny gave way fell on her back.

"AAH shhh, what the hell?"

She turned around to see that her white shirt had got a giant sticky stain on her back. She also managed to see the body of a young girl whom skull was missing showing half a brain still left inside. Her spinal cord was showing through the hole of chewed flesh and the flesh on her arms was mercilessly shredded off. Ginny screamed and Dean began cursing as they ran out of the woods in fear of what might still be out there…

Madam Pomferey sat bored in the hospital wing with the other 2 nurses who worked alongside her. The obvious casualty's came through her doors, Dragon burns, Bludger hits, Weasley wizard wheezes head expansion syrup and of course reattaching a girl's nose after a jinx made it want to run away. BANG the doors flew open, a floating bed that held a body covered in a white sheet floated in being held up by a charm of Professor Snape's. Following them was Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore whom hand was still in a horrid shape (He still refused to let Madam Pomferey see to his hand which made her into a very irritable madam).

"What's happened?" Asked Madam Pomferey

"There's been an attack" Quivered McGonagall

Snape lifted the sheet to reveal the heavily mutilated body of a small girl. One of the nurses keeled over and vomited all over the floor. Pomferey Flicked her wand and a mop came over mopped up the spew.

"Who is it?" Asked Dumbledore

"Lilith Palcroe" Replied McGonagall shaking

"Right, you lot go up to your office Albus and contact her parents I'll deal with Lilith" She spoke unsurely

"Quite the plan. Come we'll be off" Ushered Dumbledore and they were gone.

"Right you sit by Lilith (She inclined to the Nurse who had not thrown up everywhere) I'll get a sponge to wash all that blood off her." Madam Pomferey scuttled off for a sponge. She turned back to see Lilith chew happily on the nurses artery's.

"What the…"

Lilith turned her undead eyes and looked hungrily at her she jumped on to Madam Pomferey's neck and chewed on her face biting off her nose as the nurses attention got drawn to the spewing nurses brains…


	4. Chapter 4

"So I told Jenna you can't where purple Uggs with grey sweatpants but she said that her cousin who she kept on butting in the conversation was a stylist and had told her that wearing light shoes with grey sweatpants works well together but I said…"

Bryan let Sue rabble on about fashion, styles no's and crap like that. He kept on regretting the day when he decided he would ask out Sue to try in a desperate bid to get into the more "in" click at school.

"Oh and my birthday is coming up so I'm just saying that I saw the cutest pair of velvet high heels at Madam Malkins. Maybe you could nip into Diagon Alley and have a look my Bryan-Boo." She simpered sickly.

Please put me out of my misery he thought to himself.

CRASH!

Four decaying creatures lumbered out of the hospital wing. Sue screamed as a nurse from the wing aimed at her with burning eyes. Sue scrambled around and ran for her life the nurse followed her slowly gaining. The nurse leapt at Sue and with her claws she tore out a large proportion of flesh of her back. Sue let out a blood curdling scream which turned into a high pitched shriek. A bony hand grabbed Bryan around the neck and pulled him to the ground. He struggled as Madam Pomferey's chewed face brought itself down towards Bryan's terrified mouth. She sank his teeth into his tongue and began ripping it out. Bryan tried to scream but all that came out was a gargle of blood. He blanked out. A frenzy of screaming students and zombies broke out in the corridor.

CRASH!

A stained glass window rained down majestic shards as four more zombies poured into the terror stricken building. The undead's number increased as zombie after zombie gorged into the flesh of student after student.

"So Harry what do you think? I could swap in my Cleansweep and buy a Nimbus 2001 just in time for try outs or if I wait 'til Christmas I could buy that new one the Nimbus 3000." Ron rambled looking in a broom catalogue.

"Hmm-what?" Harry wasn't paying attention.

"Hermione?"

"Ron I'm the worst person to ask about brooms." Hermione sighed not lifting her head from a copy of "_Wizarding with muggles"._

"Fine. I think I'll wait 'til Christmas cos that new Nimbus looks so cool."

Screams rang out from the other side of the courtyard. Students ran through crying and screaming with terror. Blood spattered uniforms and bits of flesh sprayed across their faces.

"RUN!" a 4th year boy screamed. "GO! NOW!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione drew their wands. Seven, blood covered, creatures lumbered out of the corridor. Harry started with the spells.

"Stupefy!"

The red jet flew at a creature that resembled an old lady. It hit the creature square in the chest and shot back to the floor. Ron and Hermione started casting jinxes and hexes which resulted in the same disappointing outcome.

"Run!" Hermione screamed.

The trio turned and ran for the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. They climbed the stairs ten to the dozen. They sped down the corridor and turned left. Four seventh years were desperately trying to herd zombies away by swinging broomsticks at them. The fat lady's portrait was open with students running in. Harry stopped and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You two get in I'm gonna stay here and help them get students in." Panted Harry

"Well I'm staying to." Assumed Ron stubbornly

"And me!" Spoke Hermione

Harry guessed it was no point in trying to argue they were both stubborn as hell. They helped the Seventh years beckon students into the common room. Everything went quite for two minutes. No students, No noise. Then an almighty roar rang out and a horde of forty-something creatures began storming down the corridor. Katie Bell pulled Harry's shirt.

"Inside, now!" She screamed

The seven of them ran in and the portrait slammed shut, the common room was chocker-block full of students. Some crying, some so petrified that they couldn't do anything and some desperately trying to contact family. Plus a lot of the students weren't even in Gryffindor some were even from Slytherin. Hermione shook her wand and a piece of parchment appeared in her hand.

"SILENCE!" Hermione screamed. "Right this a register only answer your name if you are in Gryffindor!"

Hermione started calling names, Harry turned around to Ron.

"Do you have any idea what is happening?" He asked

"No mate. But was it me or did those creatures look kinda like what muggles call zombies?

Harry thought.

"What? You mean like undead?"

"Yeah I guess so" Ron continued.

Neville Longbottom continued the register. Harry described the conversation that Harry and Ron had just had.

"Possibility." She said. "But there's only one person which we should talk to." She said

"Who?" Ron asked

"Snape."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're bloody joking right?" asked Katie Bell.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm afraid not" sighed Hermione shaking her head, "But I want you to look after this lot."

"You do understand that Snape's down in the dungeon? Shit! There'll be dozens of zombies down there!"

"I know!" Started Harry "But who the hell will dare go down there if we don't? Please don't try and stop me because I won't."

Katie raised her hand and begun to speak but she saw Ron's determined look and stopped. Harry turned to go followed closely by Ron and Hermione. But before he could get out Katie grabbed Harry's arm.

"What did I just say?"

"Spells seem to not work on them." She said worryingly. She turned around to one of the suits of armours lining the common room for decoration and grabbed the gleaming mace resting loyally in its hand. Hermione caught on and leaned over to a basket containing a cricket bat that was used in the summer for playing cricket (that confused Ron very much). Ron leapt over to the fireplace and grabbed brass poker leaning on the bucket of coal. They walked towards the back of the fat lady's portrait.

"Be careful and good luck." Sighed Katie disapprovingly she hugged them all and watched them go.

They stepped out into the corridor and looked around. It was empty and quiet and very eerie. They walked out a few steps weapons raised looking at every corner in the corridor.

"GRRR!"

A noise came out from the end of the corridor. Three zombies lumbered clumsily out of the classroom on the left. All three were deceased students. They got closer and the trio raised their weapons. A girl, who was bleeding from her pale dead eyes, came close to Harry. He swung out with his mace and it hit the girl on the arm, unbalanced from the well-aimed hit from the mace, she toppled over. Ron and Hermione followed his lead. Ron's collapsed on the floor but Hermione didn't hit hard enough. It stumbled but hit back, Hermione yelled out. Harry turned around to help but the undead female's bony hand grabbed on to his ankle. He kicked out and the zombie shuffled clumsily up. He backed away as the zombie Ron was struggling with was getting its teeth close to Ron's jugular artery. Hermione panicked as the zombie lunged forward for the kill she brought her cricket bat down on its head. A fountain of blood, brains, bones and flesh showered over her as the zombies head flattened under the bat. Hermione screamed out.

"The head! Go for the head!"

Ron's poker fell down onto the undead's head with a sickening crunch. Harry's mace left a fleshy hole in the creatures head. The creatures fell onto their knees and lay motionless on the floor. They sighed a sigh of relief.

"Great work Hermione!" laughed Ron.

"Yeah, nice thinking!" Chuckled Harry

Hermione blushed while a portrait of a stout man wearing big round glasses, a beard and also sporting a black suit with a red shirt ran in to an empty frame panting.

"Words got round that you need to get to the dungeons." He panted inclining at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well use my shortcut, their's a dozen zombies 'round that corner so quick."

The frame swung open, they piled in and ran down the stairs.

"Harry?" asked Hermione

"Yeah?" answered Harry.

"Is this on the Marauders map?"

"Come to think of it I saw a sign for running water here."

"I'm just thinking that no one seems to use this passageway"

"Sa-

Harry was cut off mid-sentence when he slipped on a wet piece of rock. Soon all three of them were sliding down a steep incline that was soaking wet. They slid down for a few seconds before falling down into a pool of water. Harry went under and resurfaced. He saw Ron already head above water, Hermione soon followed gasping for air. The chamber they were in was stone built with big grates hanging above the water. Light was shining from the top of the long circular chamber and the base glowed with an eerie green glow. Before they knew it they pulled through a gap in the wall and went zooming down another incline, but this time water ran with them. Ten seconds later they came to the end when a hatch in the wall flung open. Harry, Ron and Hermione landed with a deep THUD. They groaned as they got up. Hermione opened her eyes to see a giant portrait of some bright read lips. They breathed in and blew out a heavy gust of wind that dried there sodden clothing and wet skin (plus unbalancing Harry). They stood there flabbergasted at what had just happened.

"Guess we just worked out why no one uses that shortcut anymore!" breathed Ron. "Bloody hell!"

"Never again!" moaned Hermione dragging her hands through her even bushier hair.

Harry looked around the room they were in, it was a small rectangular room with the long sides holding the portrait and the other concealed the hatch from the strange pool of water. The wall to his left was just a plain wall and the one to his right hand an iron ring hanging off it.

"Shall we try pulling that ring?" asked Harry

"Seems logical" replied Hermione

Ron strolled over to the ring.

"Dungeons or bust!" he smiled.

He yanked at it. Nothing happened; He placed his foot flat at on the wall and used it to add more pulling power. He pulled again and this time a groaning noise came out and the wall scraped open like a door. They stepped cautiously through, weapons raised they looked around and an oily voice spoke.

"I wondered when "you" would come."

They swung 'round to see that Professor Snape leaning casually in his chair with an array of weaponry on his desk, including an old blunderbuss that Harry noticed him stroking while it rested on his lap.

"Look we need your help." Stated Harry

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Look Potter a zombie apocalypse may be gripping the world but I'm still known as "Sir", "Professor" or "Professor Snape"." Snape spoke slyly.

"We need your help… "SIR"." Replied Harry reluctantly.

"That's better." He smiled sickly.

"Please sir." Spoke Hermione "We need your help. You're the Defence against the dark arts teacher do you know what these creatures are?"

"Well these creatures are too messy to be inferi. Plus they can pass on that sort of disease through bite and plus they're hungry for human flesh. So I drew the conclusion that they are what muggles call "Zombies" or in Wizarding terms "Undead".

"Like I said" Replied Ron

"Oh well done Weasley! What do you want a medal?" Sneered Snape "But magic doesn't work on them but muggle weaponry does." Inclining to the Blunderbuss in his hands. "So does that answer your questions?" He asked.

"Not quite sir." Began Hermione. "Do you know who or what could have caused this?"

"Unfortunately Miss Granger I don't. But someone who is obviously very strong in the dark arts." Replied Snape.

"Are you trying to say that Voldemort may have caused this?" Asked Harry.

Ron was the only one that flinched when Voldemort was mentioned.

"Possibility, but I have been working with the dark lord for quite a while now and I know that this is some quite ancient magic Potter that he may not even know about."

Harry thought for a second and was interrupted by a large BANG! A mouldy hand clawed through a hole in the door. More bangs and hands shooting through doors. Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their weapons. Snape sighed.

"Really? I'll deal with these you lot won't survive." Snape said airily.

He grabbed the trio and pushed them to the fireplace. He grabbed some emerald green powder from the mouth of an oriental snake hanging off the mantelpiece. He chucked the powder into the fireplace and a massive green flame erupted and Harry, Ron and Hermione were shoved in they were sucked down. Harry couldn't hear exactly what Snape's muffled voice was saying but they were sucked down into a deep green abyss where they were eventually shot out on to a stone floor. Harry rubbed his head and stood up he was in a light aerated room. He sat up and saw an old man with half-moon spectacles and a long beard smiling down at him.

"Good Afternoon Harry!" He spoke joyously "I wondered when you would be arriving."

Harry sighed with relief when he noticed it was Albus Dumbledore's office Snape had sent them to. He did not however sigh with relief when he saw a zombie clawing the air 6 feet away. They backed away to grab their weapons.

"No, no, no do not worry it's tied up you see!" He ushered as he ran over to the monster and pointing to a neck collar that was tied to a post embedded in the ground. The monster was a 7th year boy from Hufflepuff that had had the flesh on its arms ripped off revealing two bony arms.

"The blood from an undead creature not controlled by a living organism can cure any curse but death."

He produced a syringe and grabbed a mallet from his desk. He hit the creature on the neck, as it fell he jabbed the syringe into the creatures shoulder and drew some blood he carried the syringe over to a bubbling cauldron that was full of a thick black substance that horridly smelled similar to feet. He squirted the blood into the cauldron which resulted with a loud bang and green smoke. Harry caught a glimpse of the orange liquid which now smelled like sick. He theatrically produced a vial and filled it with the horrid substance and raised his vial to them.

"Bottoms up." He smiled and downed the liquid at once. His body shivered and he smacked his lips.

"Vile." He chuckled. "But in lighter news I do believe my hand has got much better!" He pointed down at his hand that was once black and disfigured now returning back to colour. He raised it to the light and twiddled his fingers about.

"Remarkable, honestly I didn't know if that was going to work."

He grabbed a silver sickle from the little toy train that ran around a globe and started to make it look like it was rolling from finger to finger.

"Sir that's great! But there's still a zombified crisis going on out there." Said Harry uneasily.

"Unfortunately yes Harry there is and also your friends look like there on cloud nine." Dumbledore whispered pointing at Ron and Hermione who were still amazed by the last minute that had just happened.

"AHEM"

Ron and Hermione jumped and snapped back to reality.

"Oh…er…sorry but Professor is there anything you could tell us?" Asked Ron.

"I'm afraid I only know what Professor Snape knows and obviously you know all that." Exclaimed Dumbledore.

Harry groaned.

"Don't be so disheartened I have something for you." Said Dumbledore

Harry looked on curiously as Dumbledore moved over to a long box (which turned out to be a safe) and dragged the tip of his wand across the lid of the box. It clicked open. He drew out a long sword with a ruby hilt. He held in his hand the sword of Gryffindor. He strolled back to Harry and placed it in his outstretched hand.

"Um I don't know what to say."

"Nothing just take it!" He laughed

Harry held it in his hand weighed it out.

"Look it's better than that messy mace of yours!" He winked.

Boom!

Decaying hands stretched out from under the floorboards. Hermione screamed, Dumbledore grabbed Harrys shoulder and pushed him together with Ron and Hermione.

_POP!_

Harry was twisting and turning until he landed on a cobbled road with footsteps swarming him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Harry grabbed his glasses that had clattered onto the floor and placed them on his face. He looked around and noticed he was in a village. Hundreds of people were running in many directions grabbing weapons, finding beloved ones and racing away from many undead preparing to feast on the living. Harry kept on looking on in amazement until Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Come on Harry!" She screamed and dragged him towards a stone wall. They jumped over the wall and hid behind some bushes.

"Jesus Christ!" Gasped Ron. "It's affecting muggles too?" Hermione nodded.

"We'll just wait it out here. They seem to be entertaining themselves with the other living." Hermione sighed. They sat in the bush and waited, bangs and growls came from the village as houses erupted in flames and muggles fired weapons at them. After 15 minutes the noises died down and all they could hear was the crackling of flames and the odd snarl from the well fed zombies. They edged out of the bush and looked at their surroundings.

"Best bloody hiding place Hermione!" Ron groaned. Harry noticed they were in a church yard with graves surrounding them. Harry raised the sword of Gryffindor and turned around to Ron and Hermione.

"I would get prepared to fight guys." He whispered. Hermione and Ron stared sheepishly at their feet.

"Um… Harry, we dropped our weapons at Dumbledore's office." Hermione sighed, Harry groaned.

"Well we'll have to find you something in the village." They silently stepped across the graveyard.

"Some of the graves haven't opened yet!" Exclaimed Ron pointing at the mounds of earth that were untouched unlike most of the graves that were dugout by undead fingers. They stopped when they heard munching and tuned to see a little boy zombie feasting on an innocent old woman who was probably going to the church for Thursday night bingo. The boy turned around and looked at them. He was a sorry sight with a bold head and a very pale face. He had a skinny frame and black bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Ron as the boy returned to munching on the old woman.

"I think he might have had leukaemia." Hermione replied. A noise rang out through the churchyard. They jumped and ran over to a war memorial where they hid behind the massive marble structure. Harry looked around to see a man and a woman enter through the rusty gate cautiously. The woman was short with black hair that had a white streak in it down the middle. The look on her face was a bit insane with her eye's continually wide open. The man looked a bit more sane being tall and quite chunky with a revolver strapped to his belt. They edged around the graveyard until they set eyes on the little boy. The woman's face lit up.

"Look Paul!" She said as if she wasn't on this planet. "It's Joshua our little boy's alive!" The woman ran over to the boy and knelt two metres from him and the carcass. "Joshua" Turned to look up at the woman and started to growl.

"Come on Josh! Hug mummy!" The woman laughed the man backed her up as she crouched down arms wide open.

"Honey I think Josh is one of them." He said inclining his head out of the churchyard but the woman shook her head.

"No! My josh wouldn't do that would he?" She lunged forward to hug the boy but Joshua had other ideas. He sank his teeth in to the woman's stomach and began tearing out organs. The man stumbled back and fumbled around his belt to find the revolver. Pulled it out and pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"Fucking safety!" He screamed as he unlocked the safety but he was too slow as the old woman got up and brought a viscous, strong hand across the man's temple killing him instantly. The zombies feasted and Harry stole the opportunity drew the sword he had in his belt. Hurriedly he decapitated all 4 bodies and jumped back. Hermione and Ron edged out looking at the bodies. The woman's face, though decapitated, was still smiling. Ron looked at them.

"She was insane!" He said. Hermione glowered at him.

"How can you be so inconsiderate? She cried. "That woman was blinded by love for the son who was untimely stole from her! If you can't see that then you are one messed up person!" She seethed. She pushed past Ron and took the revolver attached to the man's headless body. She fiddled with the gun until finally opening up the cartridge revealing six bullets she cocked it back and pulled the safety off. "Let's go." She said wiping tears from her eyes. Harry followed and they walked out of the graveyard.

They tip-toed across the baron village watching houses burn and the odd zombie amble from A to B. They searched a house that looked relatively undamaged and sat on the old, decrepit floor and Hermione made when one of her blue flames to warm them up. Ron was first to talk and break the awkward silence.

"Well what do we do now?" He asked. Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"Well first we need to find weapons. We can't search for Voldemort with a revolver and a sword." She sighed. Harry peered out of the net curtain and saw a sign reading "LEEDS". He sat in thought.

"Guys is there a museum about weapons in Leeds?" Asked Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Yes the Leeds armoire." Said Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Then first thing in the morning that's where we go." Ron smiled in agreement. Hermione looked at him then grinned.

"The armoire." She said.

Harry woke with a start. He had heard footsteps downstairs and people talking. If they were human it would be alright to go down with his wand. He leant up and looked at Ron he was fast asleep and right now Harry couldn't care less. He nudged Ron on his arm, he didn't move, Harry pinched his and after five seconds Ron's eyes widened and he snorted trying to get air into his lungs. Harry pressed his fingers to his lips before Ron could swear and curse. He pointed downstairs with his thumb, Ron listened. He heard the footsteps and voices and looked at Harry. Harry raised his wand and raised his eyebrows. Ron nodded and grabbed his wand from the floor he was sleeping on. They didn't wake Hermione up because she was in the other bedroom and they didn't want to risk making noise that would alert the people downstairs. They edged down the stairs; wands raised and prepared to attack. They stopped when they heard muffled voices speaking.

"They must be here it's the only house that hasn't burnt down." Said a man's voice.

"Maybe they're upstairs it is night." Spoke a female voice. Harry turned around to Ron and watched as Ron mouthed the word _Deatheaters? _Harry nodded and looked around the corner. He could see three dark outlines of people, he turned back to Ron and raised his fingers and began counting down from three.

"_Three…two…one." _

They jumped out.

"Stupefy!" Cried Ron and red jet of light sailed past the head of the male figure. The three people turned around and pulled out their wands. Harry leapt behind a couch as an orange light flashed by. Harry jumped and thought,

"Expelliarmous!" The male figure's wand flung across the room and he was blasted back into the mantelpiece. Ron was duelling one female figure while Harry dealt with the other. Ron was knocked back by a yellow jinx that was followed by a knockback jinx which made him collapse onto the floor. Harry quickly shot a stunning spell at the witch he was duelling with and then started going on the offence at the witch who had just took down Ron. Harry kept the spells coming going through every jinx and hex he knew. He dodged a hex and tripped on an ornamental sheep dog that lay on the floor. He stumbled and landed with a _thud_ on the floor. The witch came over to him wand raised and prepared to stun. A red flash of light hit the back of the witch and she collapsed. Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs wand raised. Harry flicked his wand at the lights and they flickered on. Harry gasped but then smiled as he laid eyes on the unconscious bodies of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the witch in front of him Ginny Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Why did you follow us?" Harry sighed and the three teen wizards looked sheepishly at their feet. Neville looked up at them.

"Well we're the DA, look at what we did at the ministry." Hermione sighed.

"Look yes but that was different, back then there weren't flesh eating zombies." Luna sighed.

"But there were Deatheaters." Ron sighed.

"We could use magic on them but not on these things." Ginny sighed.

"It got a bit physical then too." Harry groaned.

"Ok we're getting nowhere. How did you know where we were?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Well we tried to find out where you went and we ran into Professor Flitwick. He was planning to go to the ministry. He reluctantly agreed to let us come. The ministry is in ruins. Rufus Scrimgeour is holed up in his office, half the ministry are dead only an eighth are alive and the rest are zombies."

"Oh." Said Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"Well we got to this office and found that the trace was still on you and it said you were here so we apperated here." She said and Harry nodded. Hermione looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise.

"Well I think we should let them join us. It would be more difficult to send them home and we need to get to the Armoire." Hermione explained.

"Agreed, but you need to be careful ok?" The three wizards nodded and Harry looked at Ron. "You can drive can't you?" He asked and Ron nodded.

"Of course." Harry turned to Luna.

"Luna, you and Neville go look for some car keys. Hermione you go keep look out. Ginny, Ron and I will plan a route." Everyone nodded and went off to their jobs. Hoping that the undead wouldn't sniff out the living wizards…

"We found some car keys!" Shouted Luna in her airy voice and Harry looked around the doorway to see Luna jingling some keys with the _Nissan _logo imprinted on them.

"Great!" He shouted back, "How are we looking on the zombie front Hermione?"

"Clear!" Harry stood up.

"Come on guys we're going." They made their way out the door and looked for the _Nissan _Ron looked around the side of the house and groaned.

"We have a problem." He sighed and they all looked around. A battered yellow _Nissan Micra_ looked sorrowfully at the wizards.

"We all can't fit into that." Said Ginny and Harry nodded.

"This can't be the only car in this place; we'll just have to search." He shrugged and they edged out of the drive way of the cottage. I t was deserted most of the cottages were damaged and had no windows; some were even just a pile of charred rubble. They scanned the road and Hermione pointed to a relatively new _Volkswagen Sharan_.

"Over there!" She said and they ran over to the silver people carrier. The door was open but lying in the driver's seat was a nasty surprise for Ron.

"Ah!" He cried as he jumped back from the woman's body that was literally just skin and bone. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Levicorpus." She said and the woman's body lifted in the air. It slumped onto the road and her arm dropped off. They all cringed and Ron grimaced.

"Um…there's still blood all over the seat." He said and Neville leaned into the window of the car. He pulled out a little girls red raincoat.

"Here lie this on the seat." He said and he handed it to Ron. They piled in and Ron noticed the keys still in the ignition. He started the engine and smiled.

"Plenty of petrol." They shut the doors and Ron pulled out of the village.

"Follow the sign to Leeds." Harry said as he cautiously eyed a stray zombie ambling in a circle…

Helena ran out onto the grassy field. Her blonde hair stuck to the blood on her face. She was used to coffee mornings, evenings at the pub and poker nights. However she was not getting to grasp with the concept of fighting to survive. She liked living in her big modern house with her business running husband and no kids or grandkids. She didn't like watching her best friend eat her friends and husband. She gasped and spluttered for air as she came out near a motorway. She stopped and keeled over. She spewed out her breakfast of French toast and croissants and stopped. She heard the sound of a car engine. She looked down the road; a silver people carrier came weaving through the ghost town motorway full of deserted cars and bodies. She waved her arms in the air.

"Stop! Help me!" She screamed and the car halted. A bright blonde haired girl and a boy with jet black hair stepped out. They stopped, pointed and screamed. Helena didn't know what they were doing until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a fist strike her across the face. She fell back and her head slammed against the road. Before she could scream the zombie began chewing into her neck. Warm blood filled her mouth as another zombie began feasting on her stomach. Her body felt like it was on fire as she began to slip away into a new persona…

Luna jumped back into the back seat and Harry the front.

"What just happened?" Gasped Ginny and Harry pulled his seatbelt on.

"Zombies got to her before we could." Nodded Luna and Ron pulled the handbrake off.

"Hold on." He said as the car jerked forward and picked up speed. The trio of zombies looked at the car as the silver people carrier slammed into them spraying blood all over the hood of the car. The car made all the passengers jerk forward as it bumped over the bodies.

"Erm…I vote we don't stop for anyone. Agreed?" Asked Ron and everyone nodded.

Ron pulled the car up in front of the double doors of the massive construction that was the _Leeds Armoire_. They stepped inside and looked around.

"Ok." Whispered Hermione, "We need to find the security office so we can switch off the alarms and take what we want. If you find something that needs ammo bring it to me ok?" Everyone nodded and split up, Harry and Ginny went up the stairs, Ron and Hermione went down a corridor and Neville and Luna went straight on.

"Ginny? Could this be it?" Asked Harry as he and Ginny came to a white door with a key code lock. Ginny nodded.

"Most probably." She said and she tried the handle. "Locked." She sighed. Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. Ginny groaned and grinned. "It's just with the…zombies…no magic…just open the door." Harry pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohomora." He said and the door clicked open. They confidently walked in and stopped when they saw an empty room with some plastic binders on the floor.

"Anti-climax much…"

Luna skipped through the empty buildings and looked at all the displays. They were quite interesting and much different from Goblin war craft. Luna noticed a big sword being held by a mannequin.

"That might be useful Neville." She suggested and Neville nodded.

"Won't you want it though?" He asked and Luna shook her head.

"No. My father taught me in the art of _Expoiliga_. It's an old Goblin martial art and I'm pretty good." She said and Neville frowned.

"Are you sure-" But Neville was interrupted when Luna turned around and swung a high kick. She followed by a string of other attacks that narrowly missed Neville by inches. Her last knee hit whacked the head off the mannequin holding the sword.

"Oops." She said and smiled at Neville who was convinced that Luna was fine…

"Ron! Keep the noise down!" Ushered Hermione as he kicked over a bucket in the storage spaces below the building.

"Sorry!" He whispered and then he raised an eyebrow. "Why are we being quite again?" Asked Ron and Hermione tutted.

"What if there are zombies down here?" She said and shook her head. Ron raised his hands.

"Sorry mum." Hermione sighed and they walked through to another room that was stored with mannequins Hermione grimaced.

"They are just nasty." She said and she turned around to Ron and screamed.

"RON!" She shrieked and Ron howled with laughter, he placed the mannequin with the deformed face on the floor. Hermione glared with a look that could kill.

"Bingo!" Grinned Ginny as she stepped into a small room with the word **SECURITY **printed on the white door. She ran over to the console and looked over at all the buttons. She found what she was looking for and grinned, she turned the key and all the red lights on the wall turned off. She saw a microphone and pulled it up. "Hey! Security's off so let's get looting!" She placed it back down and ran back down to the main floor Harry in tow. They came back to see Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville all waiting for them. Ginny smiled. "What are you waiting for?" She asked and she kicked the glass that shielded a display of Japanese Katanas. The glass landed gracefully on the floor and Ginny took a sword. The others followed her lead and searched for weapons except for Harry who still had the sword of Gryffindor. Ron took off up the stairs and found what he liked the look of. He chucked a chair through the glass and grabbed the Tommy gun. Hermione left her revolver on a table and snatched a rifle that was next to the Tommy gun. Neville wandered not knowing what he wanted. He soon saw it. He pulled up the small black machine gun and smiled. He met back up with the others.

"Right everyone sorted?" Asked Harry and they nodded as Hermione charmed the firearms so they placed their cloned ammo clips into their bags turned to go. **CRASH! **They turned around and saw a horde of the undead climb into the museum. Everyone stood in shock. Hermione fired her rifle into the crowd making a few zombies drop dead in a pile of bones and flesh. Ron joined in with some shots from his gun. Luna fly kicked a close zombie and Harry turned to see the crowd of undead surge forward towards the front doors…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Blood sprayed across the polished white floor as Ginny's katana swung swiftly through the zombie's neck. The head flew into the air and bounced on the floor and rolled near the foot of Luna who had just landed a hard kick into the skull of a fat female woman who had large bite marks in her flabby stomach. Ginny turned around to see a hooded zombie in a grey tracksuit get stabbed through the face by a gleaming silver sword. The sword was withdrawn from the zombies face and it fell down to reveille Harry clutching the sword of Gryffindor.

"Thanks Harry." She said and Harry smiled.

"Yeah um…no problem." He turned around and he saw Hermione shoot down a zombie. She winced as she fired again and the recoil forced her back. The bullet pierced the heart of a zombie and forced it to the ground. Ron came to her aid as it pulled itself back up. He pulled the safety off his Tommy gun and fired at the creature. It fell in a rain of bullets some of which implanted into its brain. Neville came down the stairs firing at a small army that were making their way towards them. Harry and Ginny went back to back, slicing and hacking at the undead that were surging towards them. With blood spattered on her top, Hermione ran over to Ginny and Harry shooting at the zombies as she went. She came over, Ron in tow, towards the duo and groaned.

"Look, we need to get out of here, most of us are running out of bullets!" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, first we need to find a different exit because well…" He pointed to the front door that zombies were hitting at the glass on the door that was slowly starting to break. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Reparo!" She spoke out loud and the cracks in the glass disappeared. More zombies ran out from the basement. Ron cried out.

"BLOODY HELL! WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?" He shot at the group ending with brain, bone and flesh being splattered on the walls. Harry looked at a green illuminated sign reading **EXIT**.

"Come on!" He said pointing at the sign. He ran through the open rooms with extravagant displays, the others trailing behind him.

"Wait!" Hermione cried. And they all stopped. She ran over to a mannequin that was displaying a Nazi, German soldier. She snatched off the belt and pointed her wand at it. She muttered an incantation under her breath and uttered the word _quattuor. _They watched in awe as the belt repeated itself four times. She demonstrated why she had done this by strapping it across her back and shoving her rifle in a gap she made. She then pulled out her wand. "Ok, do that and we can use blasting curses and explosive spells. Because…I think that would work…" She said trying not to sound doubtful. The others all copied (Except Neville who strapped his across his thigh and made a hole with the strap of the boot in which he slotted his gun.) Harry led them through some more rooms when Ginny shouted.

"Guys! They are not letting up!" They turned around to see countless zombie running after them.

"Bloody hell!" Cried Ron and Harry turned around. He judged that the wall he was facing backed on to the grass outside of the building.

"Stand back!" He shouted and he aimed his wand at the wall. "Confringo!" A purple jet of light shot out of Harry's wand and forced the wall to explode. Brick and plaster flew out onto the open expanse of the open air. They ran out into the light of the low sun. Hermione gasped as she saw the amount of zombies walking in a group, like messy undead soldiers. She eyed a billboard which was held up by two metal poles. She pointed her wand at the one on the left.

"Expulso!" She shouted and the bottom of the pole shattered. She then aimed at the sign itself. "Carpe retractum!" An orange rope latched itself to the sign. She heaved her wand and the sign came crashing down. There was the sound of many bones breaking as the sign crashed down upon the zombies. Ron smiled at her.

"You are pretty awesome Hermione." Hermione blushed. Harry grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on! This way!" He shouted dragging her towards the front of the building. They ran around and stopped. They all looked on as there silver people carrier was swamped and surrounded by the flesh eating creatures. Ron groaned.

"How the hell are we gonna deal with those?" He groaned and Ginny sighed.

"We lived with Fred and George didn't we?" She pulled out her wand and aimed. "Reducto!" A jet of light shot out of her wand and hit its mark on the bonnet of the car.

_BOOM!_

The car exploded, an orange ball of flames grew in the sky. The heat from the explosion forced the young wizards to close their eyes. Harry opened them, charred body's littered the parking lot. The glass on the building had shattered from the shockwave. All he could hear was a muffled whistle as his ears took the effect of the noise. As his hearing came back he heard a scream. He turned around to see Hermione backing away from a scatter of limbs that had flown through the air and landed around them. Harry then saw more zombies coming around the building. Hermione pulled Harry into her so he was touching shoulders with the others. There was the familiar sucking sensation as he felt the floor disappear from his feet.

He landed roughly on woodland ground. He rolled through the leaves and dirt. He stopped himself and looked around. Everything was a blur, just a mesh of colours and lines. His hands fumbled across through the twigs to try and find his glasses.

"They're here Harry." Said Hermione as she placed them on top of his right hand. He muttered his thanks and placed them on his face. He looked around at the towering trees surrounding him. He stood up and saw the others each struggling to get up. Except for Hermione who was casually brushing off dirt from her top.

"Hermione?" Harry Asked, "Did we…apparate?" Hermione nodded and Harry frowned. "Isn't it-"

"Harry I hardly think we are going to be expelled from Hogwarts. And I have had no past problems with it so…does anyone have limbs or body parts missing?" Everyone shook their heads. Hermione picked up her wand. Ron wiped some blood off his face and looked at Hermione.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Sherwood Forest, I don't know why but Robin Hood came into my head." She looked around. "I think we're far from the track." The others stood up. Ron looked at Harry, then Hermione.

"So…which way do we go?" Harry looked at the dense shrubbery. He then heard a noise.

"Guys, be quiet for a minute…I can hear something." Everyone stopped and listened they could hear something that sounded like a faint grumble.

"Zombies?" Suggested Neville and they listened even more. Then a voice of a man rang out faintly in the distance.

"Stupefy!" Ginny's eyes widened. Then there was a sharp woman's voice.

"Protego!" Ginny looked at the others.

"They're wizards!" She exclaimed. And then they heard more voices.

"Stand down now! Crucio!" Then there was a cry of pain.

"Get off of him! Evanesco!" There was a flush of leaves. The man's voice came back.

"How dare you! Crucio!" The woman was now screaming and there were bangs as a third voice tried duelling with numerous harsh voices. Ginny ran forward.

"Come on!" She shouted and Ron lunged forward.

"No! It's dangerous!" But he missed. Ginny ran forward followed by the others. She came out to a clearing where a woman lay face down in front of a man in scarlet robes. He was followed by six other men in red robes.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Ginny, the red jet of light was narrowly dodged by the man who stood by the woman. One of the men looked at Ginny with a glare.

"Oi!" He shouted and he pointed his wand at her but Harry was too quick.

"Impedimenta!" The man seemed to trip backwards and he landed on the floor. There was _crack _and the man was gone. Hermione looked at the man who still stood by the woman start to mutter a complicated incantation. She gasped and looked around until she finally spotted a log. She swished and flicked.

"Wingardium leviosa!" She pulled the floating log in front of her and the others as the orange dart sped out of his wand. "Duck!" She screamed as the dart exploded on the log. They all ducked under the pieces of flaming wood. Neville yelped as a piece of charred wood hit his hand. Luna jumped up and pointed her wand at one of the men.

"Stupefy!" The man stepped sideways. Harry got locked into combat with the man who had shot the firing jinx. Soon there was a small battle going on with all the wizards fighting one and other. Harry dodged a stunning spell and started firing jinxes at the man. Neville toppled over from a leg locking jinx and Luna managed to unlock it before the man was able to stun him. Hermione shot a couple of hexes at her enemy knocking the wind out of him. Ron ducked under a body binding curse and sprang back up.

"Tarantallegra!" He cried and the jinx narrowly missed the man's head. Harry rolled out the way of another stunning spell and pointed his wand.

"Flipendo!" He cried, the knockback jinx hit the man's chest making him keel over. He aimed his wand at the man's head. "Stupefy!" The spell knocked the man back and like the other he was gone in a _crack_. He turned to see the man duelling Hermione bombarding her with spells, weakening her shielding charm. He flicked his wand.

"Expelliarmous!" He shouted and the man flew back, his wand flying high, and then with the same _crack_ he was gone.

"Thanks Harry!" She called and she ran to aid Neville. He saw Ron had defeated his opponent and was aiding Ginny. Harry ran over to Luna.

"Rictusempra!" The silver jet of light bounced off the man's Protego and blasted the floor.

"Hi Harry." Said Luna casually as she dodged a hex. "Reducto!" She shouted returning the attack. Harry fired a couple of stunners at the man. "Hey Luna." He replied breathlessly. He jumped out of the way of an Impediment jinx.

"Expelliarmous!" Luna cried and the man narrowly missed being disarmed. Harry grabbed Luna.

"Back it up!" He shouted and they leapt back he pointed his wand at the ground two metres in front of the man.

"Confringo!" The purple blast knocked the man back and he disappeared with the crack. They turned around to see Neville's opponent standing alone facing six young wizards. He looked at each of them with red eyes.

"Stupefy!" Cried Harry, the man went to block it but Hermione came in.

"Stupefy!" The man shot back.

_Crack!_

He was gone. Everyone sighed with relief. Ginny turned around to see the woman who was tortured being helped up by a man in black robes. He stood in front of another man wearing similar robes. Ginny stepped towards them.

"Are you alr-" She cut herself short when she recognised the mans face. Helping the woman up was Antonin Dolohov and the man standing behind him was Yaxley…

"Dolohov!" Breathed Ron and Dolohov looked up after pulling the woman up.

"Potter and pals." He sneered and he looked at them all. Harry pointed his wand at them him.

"You know where Voldemort is don't you?" He questioned and Dolohov furrowed his eyebrows.

"I see where you're coming from Potter but the dark lord is as clueless as you are on the matter of these…undead creatures." Harry looked at the woman who was clinging on to Dolohov for dear life. She was similar to Dolohov in facial features but was younger than him by a couple of years.

"Who's she?" Harry asked pointing his wand at the woman. Dolohov sighed.

"She's my sister, I came here to protect her, we then got ambushed by these men." Harry nodded then he pointed his wand at Yaxley.

"Do you know where Voldemort is?" Yaxley smiled.

"Yes…but the dark lord will come to you." He then grabbed Dolohov, who was holding his sister up, and then apparated with a _Pop_! Harry looked at the others. Ron sighed.

"Bloody hell! Not only do we have zombies and weird men in red robes after us, You know who is coming…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Are we there yet?" Moaned Ron as they walked along the dirt path. It twisted and spread itself through the foggy, open forest. He kicked at the dust in a tired, miserable state and Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No Ron, we won't get there until we start seeing a wire fence ok?" He groaned and Neville frowned.

"Hermione, where exactly are we going?" He asked and Hermione whipped around scowling.

"Right, we're going to the holiday park centre parcs to find a place to stay. We're also going to try and find You-Know-Who to see what he knows and if those Death Eaters were telling the truth. Ok?" Everyone nodded and she turned around. "Good." She sighed and Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. He looked at the little names that were huddled in common rooms and teachers taking groups out of the grounds or apparating out of the school. He also noticed a large proportion of the labels that held people's names were coloured green. He automatically guessed that this meant that this person was a zombie. He pocketed the map and sighed. They had been walking for an hour, stopping every time they heard a noise. The three strongest duellers, Harry, Ginny and Hermione, held wands and the others were prepared for an attack from the undead. Soon Luna stopped and pointed in the shrubbery.

"Hermione-" Started Luna, but Hermione interrupted her.

"Look Luna, I've told you everything I know! I can't answer any more questions because I'm not a bloody encyclopaedia!" Hermione screamed irritably and Luna kept calm.

"There's a row of cabins behind a wire fence. Could that be what you're looking for?" She asked coolly and Hermione went red.

"Um…yes Luna. Thanks." She said quietly and she hurried over to the fence. Luna smiled and skipped after Hermione. Hermione pulled out her wand. "Diffindo." She muttered and the chain links separated. "Ron can I have hand please." She asked as she tried pulling the fence to make a hole. Ron yanked at it and made a hole big enough for him to make his way through. They all crawled into the holiday park and looked around. Like the other places they had been to it was eerily quiet. Harry looked up and saw the sun wasn't as bright as a sea of mist shrouded the once playful wood. They looked towards the log cabins and Harry pointed to the one in the middle of a group of three. They all ran towards it and Harry tried the door. Locked. He pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora." He grunted and the door clicked. They walked in and looked around. The kitchen looked like a scene from a horror movie. There were bloody handprints all across the white cabinets and a trail of blood led away from the kitchen. Hermione pulled out her rifle for safe measures. She tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned around. "What?" He asked and she looked at him.

"How do we test if there's a zombie in the house?" She asked and Ginny sighed.

"Easy." She said and she pulled a wooden spoon from the clutter and a saucepan. She began beating the pan like a drum as hard as she could. "COME OUT! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" She screamed and there was a snarl from the corridor that the blood trail led down. She backed away. There were running footsteps and Hermione raised her rifle. A little girl who had pale dead eyes and blood surrounding her pink mouth ran out from the corridor and lumber her way into the cheap white kitchen.

"GRRR!" She growled and Hermione aimed her weapon. She fired and the bullet made the girls face explode. Blood sprayed across the kitchen and the girl's now lifeless body slumped to the floor. Neville swallowed.

"I would rather try somewhere else to stay." He muttered and everyone nodded in agreement. They ran into the other villa and were relieved to find it empty. Hermione pointed at Harry and Ginny.

"Right you two can keep watch first for four hours, then me and Ron for four hours and finally Luna and Neville for four hours, ok?" Harry, Ginny and Ron stifled smiles and laughs. Ron and Harry made a salute.

"Yes ma'am!" They said simultaneously and loud like soldiers. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed at beckoned at Luna.

"Luna would you come with me back to the other cabin and we can look for some food?" Luna nodded.

"Ok, we've already seen what happens when you get cranky and personally I don't like it." She said airily and she skipped out of the cabin leaving Hermione red faced again. She bustled out of the cabin after Luna making the others giggle and snort. They came back with a couple of carrier bags and Neville had found some complimentary fudge, teabags and milk-in-a-packet. Hermione sighed.

"Not particularly gourmet but we have Jaffa cakes, English muffins, cereal, milk, bacon and crumpets." Ron groaned.

"Isn't there anything else?" He moaned and Ginny hit him on the arm.

"Don't be ungrateful you pig! It's this or I will eat you!" She threatened and Ron scowled. Harry shook his head.

"Cabin fever's kicked in…"

After a dinner of bacon-muffins Ginny and Harry were keeping watch around the outside of the cabin. Harry walked around the wooden cabin next to Ginny. He noticed it was getting dark.

"Lumos." He said and Ginny nodded.

"I think your right. Lumos." She muttered and like Harry's wand a bright ball of light grew on the tip. She smiled and chuckled and Harry looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you find it weird that when we started the school year we were sort of on a different adventure but now…zombies!" She laughed and Harry started laughing. They started giggling harder and Ginny fell over. They laughed harder as Harry knelt down to help her up. They stopped laughing but they still had grins on their faces when Ginny looked into Harry's deep green eyes. Harry leant in closer to Ginny's face and she leant in too. It felt right when their lips were so close but was soon interrupted by a soft growling. They stopped with their eyes opened wide. They stumbled up and put away their wands. Harry pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and Ginny clutched her Katana. Harry pressed his fingers to his lips and they slowly stalked around the cabin. Ginny peaked around the corner and Harry looked too. They saw six zombies lumbering around towards the cabin. They consisted of a blonde woman, who didn't suit the bikini she was in, two young men and one woman. A decaying corpse who was only recognised as a man because of the ripped Sunday suit he was wearing. Finally there was an old man, who had a slight beer belly, wearing a pair of eye wateringly tight Speedos. Ginny closed her eyes and looked away.

"EEW! I did not need to see that!" She whispered and Harry sighed.

"Fine I will take and plus the man from 1855. Then you take the others, clear?" Ginny nodded.

"On the count of three." She said. "One…Two…Three!" She shouted and they ran forward. The zombies stared hungrily at the duo and lumbered forward. Ginny expertly sliced her Katana through the creature's neck and sliced it through the next one. She saw the final zombie go to bite her in the arm. She hit the undead man in the temple with the handle of her sword. Harry ducked under the swinging arm of the bikini clad woman and plunged the sword into her stomach. He sliced it to the side and pulled it out. Most of her insides spilled out onto the woodland floor. Then he shot his sword up into the woman's chin and it came out of the top of her head. He rolled to the side, to dodge the falling body, and stabbed the ancient corpse through the heart. The force of the stab made the creature's arms fall off and bounce to the floor. He kicked the creature in the chest and its head stumbled off its fragile neck. Then he saw the man in tight small speedo's lunge forward. His blade sliced swiftly through the man's legs and they detached there selves from the man's body. The man's flabby body fell to the floor. Ginny gasped.

"Oh my god!" She watched as the zombie's upper torso still pulled itself along by its arms. Harry cut off the creatures head and backed away from the body. Ginny sighed with relief. "Heh, it's over for now." Harry wiped the blood off his sword.

"Yeah…I guess the moments over?" He asked in gest and Ginny giggled.

"Yeah…Zombies are a bit of a turn off." They laughed and restarted walking around the cabin. Soon Hermione and a very tired Ron came out of the cabin.

"Hey Harry." Yawned Ron. "Hermione and I will take over now." He then noticed the body's on the floor. "Bloody hell! What happened here?" He asked and Ginny shrugged.

"Small ambush nothing to worry about." She said and Ron nodded.

"Ok." He sighed lighting up his wand then they heard voices. "Nox!" He said hurriedly, the light dimmed and they sat in the dark not daring to breathe.

"Don't look like anyone's been 'ere 'arold." Said a gruff voice.

"I swear I heard something, look let's get a better look." There was a ruffle of clothing and the four young wizards huddled next to the house tip-toed around the corner of the cabin. They were just in time to dodge the light that came out of the two wizards wands. Harry turned to the others and mouthed "Wizards". The others nodded, soon the men started talking again.

"Heh, heh. 'Arold look at that thing!" There was a sigh.

"Wow George you saw a zombie that was fat and wearing speedo's." The other man carried on chuckling. "Wait, this blood is fresh. Right come out!" The young wizards sat so still that from afar they could have been creations in _Madame Tussauds_.

"Oo?" Asked the man named George.

"The people who killed these zombies." Harold said in an angry whisper. "Come out now! Is that you Potter? We know it could be!" Hermione jumped up with her wand raised.

"LUMOS-EXPULSIANO!" She cried and a jet of white light shot out of her wand. There was a shout from the two men.

"Roody hell! That girl blinded me!" Cried George. Harry jumped up to see two men rubbing their eyes. One was small, fat and quite scruffy. The other was tall and thin and was wearing very smart clothing. The smart looking one pointed his wand into the air just as Neville and Luna ran out of the cabin.

"Periculum!" The man shouted, revealing he was Harold, and red sparks shot into the air. Suddenly there were _Pops! _and _Cracks! _coming from around the woods. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at George.

"Stupefy!" He said and the spell hit George in the face making him shoot backwards and slam into the base of a pine tree. Then he pointed it at Harold. "Levicorpus!" Harold yelped as he was flipped upside down by his ankle. Ron pointed towards a tarmacked road.

"Come on guys! That way!" They ran towards the road but two men in Death Eater attire apparated in front of them. Neville shot a stunning spell towards one and Ginny fired an impediment jinx at the other. They were knocked down by the spells and they kept on running. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a small army of zombies walking towards them. Ron and Neville pulled out their weapons and sprayed bullets into the horde. Harry spotted a Death Eater point her wand at Ginny, Harry raised his.

"Reducto!" He thought and the Death Eater squealed as she flew backwards. Soon there were more apparations and the men in the scarlet robes were back.

"Bloody hell they're back!" Screamed Ginny as she fired a stunning spell at one who had just apparated. Soon there were spells whizzing across the wood. Bangs and shouting came from the fighters. Harry ducked as an orange curse sailed over his head. Next there were growls and snarls from the undead creatures that were running across the battlefield. Hermione saw a male Death Eater get dragged across the floor by a zombie and had his insides ripped out and feasted on. His horrifying screams of pain drowned out the noise of spells and fighters. Harry shot some hexes and jinxes into the occupied crowd. Soon a horridly familiar, woman's voice rang out.

"Quick we need Potter and his little friends unhurt!" Harry whipped around to see Bellatrix Lestrange push her way forward with her wand raised. Harry felt a surge of grief and anger as he saw her face he pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmous!" He thought and a jet of light shot out of his wand. Bellatrix simply blocked the spell. She raised her wand.

"Cru-" She began but was interrupted by a stunning spell which only ruffled her wiry black hair. Before Harry could do something he would regret Hermione grabbed the hood of his jacket and he felt a familiar sucking sensation. It dragged him away from the battle and the evil bitch who killed his God father…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ginny stumbled back and fell onto a car bonnet. She looked around and saw all her friends scattered around the pile up of cars. She looked at the car she had landed on and noticed it was a yellow taxi. She laughed and ran around the high building she stood next to and saw a wooden dock that backed onto a vast river. She carried on walking towards it and then she saw it. The colossal statue of the woman that represented freedom stood on her island. Ginny had never imagined she would ever see the Statue of Liberty in New York. She jumped when she heard a scream. She whipped around to see a man grabbing hold of Hermione's wrist. Soon more Death Eaters apparated onto the street. Ginny pulled her wand out and fired a jinx at the man holding Hermione. Before the purple flame hit the man's face he had apparated with Hermione. Ron shouted out to the Death eaters.

"Where's Hermione you bloody bastards!" He shot a stunning spell at a hooded woman who narrowly dodged the red jet of light. A Death Eater in a pinstripe suit Stunned Ron and apparated with the red head. Anger flamed over Ginny.

"Fuckers!" She screamed and she stunned two Death Eaters in long robes. Neville was hit by a body binding curse and a blonde Death Eater took him away. Ginny jumped behind an overturned lorry as four red stunning spells sailed past towards the Statue of Liberty. She heard a bang and a feminine groan. Then Harry hopped into the cover of the lorry.

"Are you ok?" He panted and Ginny nodded. She fired a few hexes and then re-joined Harry.

"Where's Luna?" She asked and Harry gave her a grim look. She placed a placed a palm on her forehead.

"Shit." She grunted and then looked at Harry. "What do we do?"

"We can't leave them alone." He sighed and Ginny nodded.

"It would be stupid if we left them, and I don't know about you but I don't think Voldemort's causing all this." Harry gave her a bug-eyed look and Ginny sighed. "Listen those zombies at Centre Parcs were eating Death Eater's. Those people in Red robes were attacking Death Eater's and that was including Bellatrix." Harry closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Ok. On three?" Ginny nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They stood hands raised and three Death Eaters ran forwards.

"Right Potter, you're gonna come quietly or else, same for you too Duracell."

After apparating, Harry looked around to see he was in a dim old fashioned room. He straightened his glasses and looked out the window, it was a picture perfect view of the ocean.

"Hello Harry." He jumped and turned to see Luna sat in an old rocking chair. "You were asleep for quite some time." Harry frowned.

"But…I just apparated here." Luna shook her head.

"When you came they put a knockout hex on you. So you've been here for a while." Harry looked around the dark room. It was large. There were two beds with white linen, two rocking chairs and there were books and other objects in the room. Above him was a poster of the constellations. Outside were two Death Eaters standing guard on a decking that was below the window. "Where are the others?" Harry asked. Luna went to talk.

"YOU BETTER LET ME OUT YOU COWARDLY BASTARDS OR I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ARSES!" Harry nodded.

"There's Ginny."

"DON'T THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU OFF EITHER!"

"And Ron's in the same room as her." Said Luna. "Neville was shouting quite a while back but Hermione told him not to bother." Harry slumped onto the bed that was next to the door. "Aren't you going to try the door?" Asked Luna and Harry sighed.

"No point, it's always locked." Harry looked at the window he picked up an oriental statue of a Hindu god. He threw the statue at the window and the glass rained down. The two Death Eaters sighed and pointed there wands at Harry and Luna.

"Your little friends already tried that." The one on the left sneered and the one on the right pointed his wand at the window pane.

"Reparo." He grunted and the shards rebuilt the window. Harry sat on the bed and smiled.

"Luna I have an idea…"

Darkness fell upon the cottage in Cornwall. Jeff looked at the other guard, Simon, who had just ungracefully rearranged his underwear.

"Oh, that was annoying me." Grunted Simon and Jeff grimaced.

"Pleasant." He muttered. The night time wind swirled around the two Death Eaters taking pleasure out of making them shiver. Simon turned to Jeff.

"When do you think the Dark Lord will get here?" He asked and Jeff shrugged.

"Dunno, apparently he was in Carlisle when he came across a muggle army troop called the **SAS **and is using the Imperius curse on them to be his personal bodyguards. So he's flying down and Bellatrix said he would be here at about nine." Simon looked at his fake Rolex.

"Well it's quarter to now." There was a crash as another statue flew through the glass.

"Bloody hell, they get on my bloody tits." He turned around and could see nothing in the dark room. "They're getting punished." He said pulling out his wand. He went to step in but his face faltered when he saw how dark the room was. "Come in with me Jeff." He groaned and Jeff put his hands on his hips.

"Why?" Simon sighed.

"Because that room is creepy in the dark." Jeff shook his head and pulled out his wand. They stepped into the dark room and Simon smiled. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He sneered. "When I find you I'm gonna-"

_**THWACK!**_

Luna's foot slammed into the man's face. He fell back on the strategically placed pile of cushions and lay on the floor unconscious. Luna punched the last man in the face. He tripped and fell upon the pile of cushions and stirred.

"He's still awake Harry." Noted Luna and Harry pointed at him.

"Punch him again." He said. Luna nodded.

_**THUMP!**_

"Ow." He groaned as Luna struck him across the face.

_**THUMP!**_

"Ouch."

_**THUMP!**_

"Stop it."

_**THUMP!**_

"Eh…"

_**THUMP!**_

Silence. Harry looked at the man's bruised face.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked and Luna smiled.

"Harry I've been learning_ Expoiliga_ since I was five years old, trust me." They took the Death Eater's wands and Harry stepped up to the door.

"Alohamora." He said. After three seconds the door unlocked and he scowled at the wand in his hand. "I hate using other wands, we must find our own." He said and Luna nodded in agreement. They stepped out on to a tiny landing with a door opposite them and a staircase to their left. He pointed the wand at the door on the opposite side of the landing. "Alohamora." He whispered yet again and after three seconds the door clicked open. Harry crept into the dark room. There was a screech and a flash of turquoise light. Ginny lay sat stunned on the floor after the pushing spell had hit her.

"Sorry Ginny but you were about to murder Harry." Said Luna. Ginny looked up at them.

"Harry? Luna?" She questioned and they nodded. "How did you get out?" She asked as Ron walked around to look at them. Harry shook his head.

"Long story we'll explain later." He said looking out the window. "Right let's deal with those guards…"

After stunning the guards and taking their wands the four wizards crept down the dark stairs. They came out into a dining room that backed onto a kitchen. Harry could see two dwarves inspecting Harry's and the other's wands and a pair of Death Eaters casually smoking in the archway which led into the kitchen. He turned around to the others.

"Right, Ginny and Luna take the two Death Eaters in the arch, Ron and I will take the dwarves. Then we will get our own wands and find Hermione and Neville. Clear?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, one, two, three." They leapt down the stairs and took aim.

"Stupefy!" They cried simultaneously. The four figures were shunted back and lay dazed on the floor. Ron grabbed the six wands and passed them round. Ron whipped around when he heard footsteps run down the corridor that was next to the dining room. He jumped out the doorway, wand raised.

"Petrificus totalus!" He shouted and the man fell down on the floor, stiff as a board. The other guard jumped out with his wand raised however Luna was too quick.

"Impedimenta!" She said and the man collapsed in a heap. Then Hermione's voice could be heard from behind a door in a hallway that the corridor led to.

"GUYS! QUICK GET US OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. Luna unlocked the door. The pair ran out and Ron handed them there wands. They grunted there thanks and joined the others. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Can we apparated?" He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron I already tried, they've put protective spells around the house." Soon sounds of apparation could be heard upstairs. Ron gave Hermione a look and she sighed. "You know they can let certain people in and out."Hermione pointed at the door that was next to the door she had just ran out of, it led towards a front garden that ran along the cliff. "Let's go!" She panted and they ran outside. They made their way towards a grey Ford Mondeo that was parked on a gravel path that led onto a main road. Harry saw a goblin running from the house holding a silver object. He squinted then gasped with recognition. He aimed down his wand.

"Locomotor Mortis!" He said. The goblin let out a pig like squeal as his legs snapped shut. Harry ran forward and grabbed the sword. As he ran back to his friends he spotted a couple of Death Eater's appear on the top floor windows. He dodged jets of lights that shot down from the house.

"Harry!" Ron shouted waving him over to the open passenger door. Harry leapt into the car just before a stunning spell could hit his thigh. Ron put the car into first and stepped hard on the accelerator. The wheels spun then the car moved. Harry held onto the front of the car as jinxes flew over the car. Then he spotted something coming in fast at the car.

"Ron! Look out!" He shouted but the object flew over the car. Soon they were thrown forward as the car stopped suddenly. The car rose into the air and whipped around. It stopped and all they could hear was the sound of their breath. Then the car started to tip forward. Harry looked through the window screen and gasped. His pale white skin, red eyes and snake like slits for a nose were unmistakable. With his wand raised holding up the car and six bodyguards who had blank stares on their faces and heavily equipped to kill zombies. Lord Voldemort had locked eyes with Harry Potter…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Harry breathed heavily as he looked into Voldemort's smiling face. He thought fast and drew his wand.

"Protego!" He said and the car dropped to the floor. Voldemort backed away as the car slammed into the ground. They jolted and groaned. Ron looked up and saw Voldemort. He gasped and pulled the _Ford_ into reverse. He slammed the accelerator and the car jerked backwards. He whipped the steering wheel round and the car pulled itself into a horizontal position. He put the car into first and drove towards the road. There were bangs and clunks as stunning spells hit the bodywork.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Urged Hermione, as they neared the gate. There was a massive crash as a stunner hit the back right tyre. The car spun out of control and Ron slammed on the brakes.

"Bugger, it's useless!" Harry looked back.

"Fine, we fight." He decided and everyone nodded. They jumped out of the car and hid behind it. Hermione jumped up to fire a jinx when Voldemort cried out.

"Harry Potter!" He shouted and Hermione jumped back down in fright. "Harry Potter I want to talk with you!" He said and Harry looked at the others, they all sat still in fear. Then Harry stood up.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Ron as Harry looked at Voldemort. He was slowly walking towards the battered _Mondeo_.

"Harry, long time no see." He remarked and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Shall we take this inside?"

Soon the six young wizards were standing on one side of a table in the upstairs living room that smelt faintly like chocolate. On the table was all the weapons that the young wizards, except Harry who held the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, had acquired from the armoire. Voldemort nodded at the impressive collection of weapons.

"Looks like you worked out that muggle weapons work on these things." He said. Harry looked at the soldiers that stood around Voldemort.

"Same for you too Tom." Voldemort stiffened at his former name. Bellatrix bared her teeth and Hermione swallowed. Voldemort looked at Harry.

"So do you have any idea who is causing all this? I'm sure you've had a little chit chat with your friend Albus haven't you?" Harry shook his head.

"We thought you were causing it." He said and Voldemort laughed.

"I'm sure you did, but no I am not." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well no shit." He said bluntly, a flash of anger streaked through Voldemort and he stepped forward.

"Look Potter I want to stop this more than you do, so unlike you I've actually done something about it." He flicked his wand and two photographs landed on the table. They were in black and white but they could tell that the pictures showed two men in red robes dragging an unconscious wizard into a gold coloured building. Harry passed the pictures around and Voldemort nodded. "Now the spy who took those was based in Derbyshire near a mansion called Chatsworth house, familiar?" He asked and they shook their heads. Voldemort smiled. "Well you better." He drew his wand and there was a bang. Harry felt himself get thrown backwards and sucked down. He twisted and flailed as he fell deeper…

"OOF!" Grunted Harry as he slammed into a grassy bank. He heard the others slam to the ground around him. Hermione groaned and rubbed her head then something hit her straight in the forehead.

"Ow." She exclaimed as the small black machine gun bounced to the floor. Harry stood up. He looked around and noticed every ones weapons scattered everywhere on the grass. Still clutching the sword of Gryffindor he pulled up Ginny.

"You ok?" He asked and Ginny nodded. She bent down and picked up her Katan.

"I guess were at that house…" She muttered and Hermione shivered in the cool night.

"That was horrible." She muttered. "Just being in his presence it's revolting, knowing what he's done." Ron nodded.

"It's ok now, but still we're alone in a field…at dark." They looked around at the low fog and Luna saw a small glow in the distance.

"Look." She said, pointing towards the glow they all looked and Harry nodded.

"Ok, we go that way." He said. They trudged through the dark with their wands lit. Then there was a snap of a branch. They pocketed there wands and pulled out their weapons. There were three shapes in the distance. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" He called but no reply. Then the shapes ran to them at a tremendous pace. They jumped out of the way, six pairs of hooves galloped pass. Harry jumped up. The shapes were gone he looked around, the others were looking round with shocked faces. Then Harry was pushed to the ground. He fell flat and the sword bounced out of his reach. He rolled over to see a giant stag looking down at him with green eyes. There were pieces of flesh missing from the stag's body. It made a growling, hissing noise and launched at Harry. He jumped back out of the way. He scuttled across the ground and snatched the sword. He whipped around and sliced off the creatures head. Hermione cocked her rifle and fired at another one of the stags. Its head exploded and bits of brain and skull scattered to the floor. Ginny stabbed the last one in the chest and Luna elbowed it in the head. It collapsed to the floor and everyone sighed with relief. Ginny looked at the others.

"Ok, proceed with caution…"

They tip toed up to the house. Harry spotted eight zombies ambling across the grounds. Ron aimed his Tommy gun and Ginny hit him on his arm.

"Are you stupid?" She asked and then she pointed at the house. In the windows they could see figures walking around the house. She pointed at Luna and Harry. "We'll have to go to less the risk of detection." They nodded and Harry, Luna and Ginny walked down the hill. Harry cut off the head of a woman in hunting gear and Ginny stabbed another through its head. A fountain of blood drained from the creatures head. Luna scissor kicked another zombie. Soon all the zombies were now dead and it seemed that no one had noticed they were there. The others came over and joined them.

"How are we going to get in?" Asked Neville and Hermione pointed to a small door on the side.

"We could sneak in there and see who's running the place." Ron sighed.

"Pity we don't have Harry's cloak, been much easier." Hermione sighed.

"But we don't so let's make do." They tip toed towards the door.

"Alohamora." Whispered Hermione and she tugged on the door. Nothing. Hermione aimed her wand at the hinges. She whispered an incantation and the hinges melted away. She rested the door upon the floor and they crept inside. It was a warm and bright corridor. There was no noise and they crept in deeper. Ginny heard footsteps and they slipped in-between some filing cabinets. The footsteps walked down the corridor and out of reach. They came to a door at the end of the white modern corridor. Ginny twisted the knob and pulled open the door. It lead out into an old fashioned room that had a dark, gothic interior. Hermione frowned as she saw something glint on the table near the window. She crept over and everyone else tip-toed into the room after her. They looked around the dark room as Hermione picked up an object from the table. She examined the glinting object. Then the door swung open.

"STUPEFY!" Shouted a man's voice and a red jet of light narrowly missed Harry. Harry shot a spell back and Hermione gasped.

"I've worked it out, the person who's causing it!" She ran over to the others when the other doors blew off their hinges. Blue bullets sped across the room, the wizards leapt out of the way and the blue spells left black marks on the vintage walls. A blasting curse scattered the men standing in the doorway. They ran through jumping over the unconscious bodies. They ran through and Hermione started shouting.

"That object…on the table." She panted. "It was a wizard card…and- ah!" She gasped as a stunning spell hit her back. She fell to the floor unconscious and Ron whipped round.

"Hermione!" He roared and he ran back. Ginny turned to see him run right into a sparkling jinx. He fell down next to Hermione and felt someone pull her wrist.

"COME ON!" Shouted Harry and they kept on running. _Pops _and _Bangs _erupted around them as spells whizzed past their heads. The path split into two. They all ran to the right except for Luna. She didn't get far before a torrent of hexes brought her down. Neville turned around and fired a few stunners. Until one got deflected and hit him in the face. He slumped to the floor and Harry looked at Ginny then whipped round.

"Expulso!" He cried and two robed men came down. He fired more but was stopped when two blue jets hit his thighs. Ginny gasped and turned onto a dead end. She turned around to see a dozen armed, robed men pointing wands at her. She raised her arms in surrender and closed her eyes.

"Stupefy!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Hermione woke with a start.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She cried. The jet of light hit the marble wall. She scrambled up and raised her wand. She looked around, she was in a brightly lit room that was full of marble statues. She frowned and looked around. There were two closed doors at either end of the long room. She walked to the centre of the room and looked at the door. "Alohomora." She said clearly. Nothing. Then a spell whizzed over her head. She whipped around to see three robed men pointing wands at her. Hermione leapt behind a statue as spells sped past her and crackled and popped as they hit the wall. She waited as the spells seized. She ran across the room and aimed her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" She thought and a jet of light hit the far right one. His legs and arms snapped together and he fell down rigid. She pointed her wand at the others and fired stunners and jinxes. One man stumbled back as a blue jinx hit him in the chest. She dodged spells coming at her and fired some back. She saw one of the robed men lift a dismembered marble head and send it flying at her. She made aim. "Impedimenta!" The object slowed down and she turned her attention to the one who had sent the head. "Expulso!" He shot backwards and lay still. Hermione was now going head to head with the last one. She blocked a torrent of rapid fire spells and started firing back. Her arm made swift movements as she fired spell after spell. He buckled under pressure and a turquoise hex hit him in the chest. She casted another and he fell to his knees. She pointed her wand at him and disarmed her opponent. "Where is everyone else?" She asked and he was silent. His black shoulder length hair hung straggly over the side of his head. "Speak!" She demanded but no result. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at the man. "Stupefy." She said and the man slumped over. She paced the room and racked her thoughts. She knew who was raising the dead but…why were they?

"Well done Miss Granger, very well done." Said an oily voice. Hermione gasped and whipped around. She casted a string of spells that hit a well casted shielding charm. She stopped with her wand still raised. She looked at the man with her wand still raised. Then her prime suspect lowered his charm.

"Why?" Hermione asked. The man laughed.

"Ha! Why what? Why, I am raising the dead? Why I did this?" There are many why's." Hermione felt rage filling up her as he laughed at the situation. She cried out in her mind.

"CONFRINGO!" The blasting curse shot across the room and was narrowly dodged. It blew a hole in the wall and marble scattered across the floor. He stumbled forward and Nicolas Flamel smiled at Hermione.

"Clever, but not clever enough." He breathed. "Rictusempra!" Hermione dodged easily and he smiled. "Ah, second year magic, let's try something a bit more age appropriate." He started firing spells at Hermione.

"Protego!" She thought. The spells hit the shield, it weakened and Hermione began to struggle. She leapt behind a statue. She looked round. Nicolas smiled and he twisted and a streak of grey shot through the air; short range apparition. She did the same. They stood at opposite ends of the room.

"Very good, you're quite advance for your age." He noted. "I be-" Hermione fired a stream of spells at Nicolas. One hit him in his chest knocking him back. He cried out in rage. Spells whizzed near her face, she managed to block a few but a red flash hit her on the shoulder. Hermione fell back and her wand bounced across the marble. A searing, hot pain throbbed on her shoulder. Nicolas walked forward. "But obviously not good enough." Hermione tried crawling to her wand and he raised his. "Imperio." Hermione felt a wash of relaxation over her. She felt like she was floating in a deep warm ocean.

"Let it happen!" Said a voice. "Join the red-robes." Hermione almost drifted but then part of her mind fought back. "NO!" It screamed. "Don't go Hermione! DON'T!" The voice got quieter as she went limp.

_BANG!_

Hermione then came back to her senses. She was back on the marble floor as the house shook.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Asked Fred Weasley. She grabbed her wand and turned around. The Weasley twins looked down at her with looks of concern that was a change from grins. She picked herself up and nodded. Nikolas was gone and there was a gaping hole in the wall where sounds of duelling and fighting could be heard. She leant on George (or Fred) and then looked at the wall.

"Where are the others?" She asked and the one she wasn't leaning on shook his head.

"We don't know, me and Fred, and Fleur and Bill were assigned to finding you guys, literally nearly all the wizards in England who are alive are fighting whoever these red robed people are. Dumbledore had to deal with the fact of no killing with the Death Eaters-"

"There are Death Eaters on your side?" Interrupted Hermione.

"Yeah they were sayi-"

_BOOM!_

The hole in the wall grew larger and four robed men ran in.

"BLOODY HELL!" Shouted George as Hermione fired a knockback jinx at one of the men knocking him back through the hole.

"We need to get rid of them!" Shouted Fred as Hermione and George conjured up a shield charm. Spells cracked against the shield as Hermione racked her brains. Then she knew it.

"Fred! George! Do you guys know the blasting curse?" She asked, they nodded. "Right cast in-between their legs, ready?" They nodded. "3…2…1!"

"_CONFRINGO!"_ The blast almost knocked Hermione off her feet. The smoke cleared and the three robed men lay unconscious on the floor. Fred smiled.

"Nice, let's go." They ran through the hole and Hermione gasped. Spells whizzed around the large indoor battle. The walls that had separated the rooms were nearly all blown away and fighters were duelling across the grand house.

"STUN THEM! STUN THEM ALL!" McGonagall screeched as she ran past with her hair billowing behind. Shooting stunner after stunner at the robed men. Hermione watched in wonder at the old woman.

_BANG!_

Hermione whipped around and saw Seamus Finnigan holding a shotgun leading a group of other students gunning down zombies that had leaked into the house, he spotted Hermione.

"Alright Granger? Where're the others?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, where are the zombies coming from?" Seamus pointed outside.

"Out the back, there're some red robes out there like they've made some kind of camp in a fountain thing." Hermione smiled.

"Seamus, come with me and the twins, we might need you to tackle the undead problem." He smiled back. Hermione pulled the twins with her and they came to the wall that was surrounded by zombies. Seamus elbowed a girl with a tank on her back.

"You know what to do." She pulled out what looked like a hose and turned a switch. Flames burst out of the hose and sprayed the creatures with flames. They shrivelled to the floor and Hermione covered her face from the excruciating heat. She opened them to find a clear but charred path that lead outside. She ran out to come under a hail of spells. An orange jet of light hit her ribs. It sent a sharp pain through her.

"Ah!" She cried and she dived for cover behind a fallen wall." She looked around and saw half a dozen red robes surrounding the dome that was sealed up. Hermione looked at Fred and George. "What do we do?" She asked as a stunner flew over her head. Fred shrugged. George then smiled.

"I know…" There was a _POP! _As George apparated and Hermione glanced around, twenty-something zombies were charging down the hill. Seamus and his troop were valiantly holding them off but the red robes were also marching down the hill. There was a tense twenty five seconds and then…

_POP!_

"WHERE'S GINNY YOU BASTARDS?" Screeched Mrs Weasley as she transfigured a robed figure into what seemed to be a tree of some sort. "AND RON?" She casted a full body binding curse at another. Hermione watched in awe as Mrs Weasley's wand turned into a blur and a stream of spells fired at the robed men. Hermione leapt out of her cover and aimed at the man that was closest.

"Expelliarmus!" The jet hit the man in the chest making him fall to the ground and his wand fly over to Hermione's feet. She gave it a stamp and the wand let out a stream of brown sparks as it snapped in two. She looked up to see that the last wizard standing guard of the dome was overcome by a torrent of stunning spells. They ran up to the dome and Hermione called out. "GUYS? RON? HARRY? ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"YES!" Ron shouted back. "They've put some kind of shield charm on the dome and we can't get out!" Hermione frowned at the dome.

"Flipendo." She muttered and the spell hit the dome leaving a mark. "Do you have your wands?"

"Yes." Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stand away from the door, and cast shield charms" There was a shuffle of feat and multiple voices saying, "Protego!", and Hermione twirled her wand. "Confringo!" The door blew into pieces and the rubble bounced off the shield charms protecting the five wizards. Mrs Weasley cried out and pulled her two children, whom stood in the dome, into a back breaking hug.

"You had me so worried! Don't do that to me again!" Ginny and Ron tried to break free and they smiled up at their mum.

"We were ok!" Ginny said and she gave her a hug.

"I know but I was worried sick! Do-" She was interrupted by a large bang. They turned to see an old man with a sly look on his face. Harry looked at the man who was vaguely familiar, Hermione let out a gasp.

"We need to leave now!" Hermione shouted.

"Why?" Asked Neville and Hermione looked at the man.

"Because it's the man who is raising the dead: Nikolas Flamel." They looked at Nikolas and Mrs Weasley raised her wand. The others followed suit and Nikolas laughed. He snapped his fingers and there was a loud _CRACK! _A dozen robed figures stood opposite them alongside Nikolas. The nine wizards who stood by the dome stared in horror. Suddenly the earth shook and four of the robed figures were flown off their feet as a giant ball of fire erupted by them. They lay still then vanished like the other bodies of fighters on Flamel's side. Then another two were hit by stunning spells. The remaining six turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange laugh and raise her wand over her head and shoot a white spell at another robed figure. Voldemort then ran forward and fired three stunners at a time which knocked down three of the men. Then finally McGonagall transfigured the last two men into what looked like sea urchins. Nikolas Flamel screamed in rage. He swung his wand above his head and golden flames grew above his head.

"I don't think so Nikolas!" Roared Albus Dumbledore as he shot a yellow spell at the flames that exploded in a shower of sparks. Nikolas looked at the wise old wizard. He smiled.

"Hello Albus, how have you been?" He asked.

"Nikolas this has gone far enough!" He shouted. Nikolas laughed and shook his head.

"No Albus, this is the beginning! After you took the philosophers stone away from me I felt myself ageing, and I did not like Albus so I decided, if I can't have eternal life then no one will have any life! They either become one of my undead army, or I try to keep wizards as part of my…collection." He smiled sickly. "Obviously all eyes would turn to Tom Riddle (Voldemort bared his teeth at his real name) but who would suspect clever reasonable Nikolas Flamel?" Dumbledore shot a spell at Nikolas which he simply deflected to the ground. "The Elder Wand won't help you now. For you see Dumbledore I have a wand I take credibility for myself, this wand was constructed along with my stone. The core part of the mould that made the stone and it is as you can see," he held it up to the sun light. Harry gasped. "Made of glass." It shone translucently, the core was almost invisible it was so thin. "It is capable of magic beyond your imagination Dumbledore!" Nikolas shot a purple flame at Dumbledore, he narrowly dodged it and the other powerful wizards moved to aid him.

"NO! He's mine!" There was an ear splitting bang as two spells collided. The dual commenced. Luna watched in wonder as the spells collided and hit shield charms, exploding like fireworks they scorched the ground. McGonagall looked at Molly.

"Take them back to Hogwarts, quickly!" Molly nodded and Pulled all the young wizards together and apparated away from the tense battlefield…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Ginny stumbled as she apparated onto the stone floor. She looked up to see Hogwarts looking back with a low misty haze curling around the towers and battlements. Her mother ushered her and the others inside. She could see there was still faint blood stains marked across the wall and some tapestry's were torn and pieces of fabric lay on the floor. They were then guided into the great hall. As soon as they stepped in a commotion erupted.

"LOOK! It's them who left the school!"

"What's it like out there?"

"Is there any cure?"

"Who's started it?"

"SILENCE!" Roared McGonagall's magically magnified voice. "Let them rest for a while. Then we will wait for Dumbledore's return." They made their way to the far end of the hall and were sat down.

"How long do you think Dumbledore will be?" Asked Neville and McGonagall looked gravely at him.

"I don't know Longbottom, I really d-"

"NEVILLE!" Screeched an old woman's voice and they whipped around. A small old woman in a red dress ran up to Neville. "Neville I thought I had lost you!" She continued pulling Neville into a tight hug. "You are your parents son I can tell you that!" Neville looked sheepishly at the others.

"Gran…Thanks but…Please." She pulled him up and took him off to the side. Harry looked around for other members of the Order in the hall. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing with some other official looking people, Tonks and Lupin were together and when Lupin caught Harry's eye he started making his way towards them. Harry walked up to meet him.

"Harry, are you ok?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm fine." Then he noticed the gold band on Lupin's finger. "Wait…" Lupin smiled and pulled Tonks into a one armed hug. Tonks looked up at her husband.

"It happened when you were missing, we sort of proclaimed our love for each other in the fear we would probably die soon." Tonks said smiling. Remus looked down at Harry with a look of concern.

"Your mother would have killed me if she found out that I was the one supposed to be looking after you and you went off on a wild adventure in some undead apocalypse." Harry smiled at Lupin's care.

"Yeah but I bet Sirius and Dad would have loved it." Lupin nodded in agreement. There was a grind and the door to the Great Hall opened up. Harry turned to look and saw the figure of Albus Dumbledore stroll in. There was an echoing gasp as they saw the cuts on his face. He walked on through but was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Albus! What happened to your face?" She asked and Dumbledore shrugged.

"Just the injuries of a dual Minerva, nothing to be worried about, but now for more pressing matters. He turned to the hall full of people. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be coming in." Everyone except a few went rigid in fear. "If this will be too much for you I advise you leave and go to the basements." More than half of the population of the cramped hall fled to the basement. Harry looked around and realised, except for a few students who were at Chatsworth, all of the pupils of Hogwarts were gone and all the population of Hogsmede had left with the exception of the landlord of The Hog's Head. The order and auror's were left in the room and all the teachers of Hogwarts. Dumbledore nodded and a tall wizard left the Hall. There was a silent minute and the tall wizard returned followed by a group of black robed people. Lord Voldemort walked in followed closely by Bellatrix Lestrange and a host of other characters whom Harry only knew by the wanted posters that had littered Diagon Alley at the beginning of the year. Harry saw Lupin stiffen as a figure stepped forward by Bellatrix. Harry frowned, the man looked familiar but where had he seen him before…

"Albus, you have a plan?" Questioned Voldemort and Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Quite right Tom; now Nicholas has more wizards in his arsenal than we thought, and he might have more, so we need to completely work together on this." Dumbledore replied and the man at the front laughed.

"What? We're supposed to work with a pathetic excuse for a werewolf like that?" He growled smiling at Lupin. Lupin bared his teeth and his hand plunged for his wand.

"REMUS, NO!" Shouted Tonks but Lupin was already locking stares with the man who too had his wand out. Harry drew his wand too. Bellatrix drew hers and then the others behind Harry drew their wands and the Death Eaters drew theirs.

"Come on Potter! You can join Sirius!" Screeched Bellatrix and Harry pointed his wand at her.

"STUPE-"

"EXPELLI-"

"**SILENCE!**" Roared Dumbledore and Harry stopped his incantation. Bellatrix also stopped hers. "Now if we are going to survive we have to work together!" Voldemort smiled at the line facing him who were lowering their wands.

"Yes Dumbledore this would work but there is much unfinished business floating around." Dumbledore nodded.

"Agreed Tom, but there will be no business if we can't sort out Nicholas." Voldemort smiled.

"Very well Dumbledore, we are willing to help. Of course." He turned around and panned his wand over the group. "If anyone has any objecttions, please come forward." Harry could see some disgruntled looks on Death Eaters but none stepped forward. Voldemort smiled in even wider.

"Very good no-"

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE SIR!" Boomed a voice as the door swung open. Harry looked up and saw the half-giant, Hagrid, run into the hall with blood spattered across his moleskin coat.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, 'e's been sighted, over in Nottingham sir an'. 'Ello Harry!" He boomed at the end and Harry could not help but smile. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Flamel?" He asked and Hagrid nodded. "Tom there is no time to make a plan, we must act now if we want this fiasco to stop. Ready your troops and we'll make our way too…" He looked at Hagrid.

"Oh righ' Bestwood winding 'ouse." Answered Hagrid. Voldemort nodded and readied to speak but Hagrid interrupted. "Oh and a place called Green's mill." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"He's been spotted twice?" He asked and Hagrid nodded.

"A small group o' red robes were spotted goin' into the wnding 'ouse and a large gathering of red robes, and I mean large, were seen going into the windmill." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well we need to work ourselves into two groups." Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"We'll go to the winding house." He said defiantly Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. "Us six." Ginny stood by him.

"Yeah." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah mate." Hermione took his other side.

"Of course Harry." Luna nodded.

"Oh yes." Neville also waved a hand over.

"Always Harry." Dumbledore looked sincerely at them.

"Well-"

"I will go too." Said a voice and Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward. Harry glared at her.

"Well my children will not be on their own." Said Mrs Weasley. "I'm going too."

"Well I don't trust her." Harry said pointing at Bellatrix.

"Do not worry Harry, if she harms any of you she will have to deal with me." Dumbledore said and Bellatrix scowled at him. "But anyway no time to lose, Molly you'll have to apparate, so will you Bellatrix." Molly pulled the kids in close but Ginny cried out.

"Wait! We haven't got any muggle weapons in case we encounter zombies." Dumbledore smiled.

"My brother, Aberforth, brought your weapons from the house." Harry frowned as the landlord of the hog's head handed them their muggle weaponry.

Brother?

He thought to himself but he could not question Dumbledore further for Mrs Weasley had pulled them in.

"Come on Harry, there is no time to lose." She said and he felt himself get sucked down into the mode of transport known as Apparating…

He landed on a dirt track that was lit by the misty sun. He saw the others gain their bearings beside him. There was a _whoosh_ and Bellatrix Lestrange apparated by them. Harry saw a structure in the distance, he squinted through his round glasses, there was a tall tower in the distance with a colossal wheel attached to it on a separate tower.

"They were used by muggles to mine." Hermione noted and Bellatrix spat on the floor.

"I didn't come to learn about filthy animals you little mudblood." Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

"You speak that foul language Bellatrix and I will curse you to oblivion." Bellatrix twirled her hair with her wand and narrowed her eyes at Mrs Weasley. "Right then come on you lot to the winding house." They trudged across the dirt path when Luna's sharp ears picked up something.

"Hang on." She said dreamily and everyone turned to look at her. She looked at the thick forest to her right. "I think I heard a noise." Ginny stepped towards her.

"Are you sure Luna bec-"

GRRR!

Harry whipped around with the sword of Gryffindor by his side. A collection of zombies were emerging from the trees. He gasped as a bony figure ran towards him with its arms outstretched towards him. He swished his sword down towards the zombies neck and its head was suspended in the air for a few seconds then it bounced on the dusty ground. He turned around to see Ginny separate a female zombie from its limbs and Luna smash a creatures head into the thick trunk of an ancient tree. Bellatrix had just wrapped a whip (which she had extended from her wand) around a creature's neck and she pulled on it making the zombie split into two pieces. Mrs Weasley was making quick work with a large male zombie whom she had just beaten with her rolling pin. Hermione was proving to be a crack shot with the rifle after firing a bullet which had landed in-between the creature's eyes.

"Nice shot!" Harry praised and Hermione smiled, still looking down the sight of the rifle.

"Thanks, being a wizard really sharpens your reactions." She noted. Neville and Ron were finishing up the rest with their machine guns when…

"STUPEFY!" A jet of red light whooshed so close past Ginny that it made her hair flick across her face. They whipped around to see four red robed figures pointing wands at them. Ginny had never seen her mum's wand move so fast. There were three flashes of light. One robed man was lying rigid on the ground, a woman was a crumpled body on the floor and the last had transfigured into what seemed to be a sea-urchin. Bellatrix shot a blasting curse at the last which blew him off his feet. Ginny looked at her Mother.

"Mum I never knew you could duel like that!" Ron nodded.

"Yeah, bloody hell Mum why didn't you tell us?" Molly Weasley smiled.

"Ronald I was part of the Order of the Phoenix I couldn't exactly tell you it was top secret, and plus Ginny I had to be half-decent at duelling to be in the Order. Also I was Hogwarts duelling champion 1982." She said smiling at the last comment. Bellatrix pointed her wand down the track.

"Enough reminiscing! The Dark Lord has given us a job to do a-"

"I think you mean Professor Dumbledore." Spoke Mrs Weasley coldly. Hermione looked down the track.

"Come on we have to keep moving." She said urgently. Ron nodded.

"You're right come on!" They ran down the track and came out to a grassy clearing that lead to a car park and to their left was the winding house. A stunning spell whooshed past Harry. He turned to see a dozen red robes facing back, four of whom were standing at windows. They took cover by an upturned car in the car park. There were _bangs_ and _clunks _stunning spells hit the side of the car. Mrs Weasley looked at them.

"What are we going to do? We are outnumbered and those wizards taking shots from the windows will slaughter us." Harry took a peak around the car. He noticed a side door at the winding house. He squinted but a turquoise hex was zooming towards him. He drew his head back just as it sailed by.

"Mrs Weasley you stay here with Bellatrix and two of us I'll go and apparate with the other two to the winding house and take out those from the windows." Ron looked round.

"I'll come mate." Luna smiled at Ron then looked at Harry.

"I'll also come with you Harry." Harry nodded.

"Ok, Ginny, Hermione you stay here." Mrs Weasley grabbed Ron's arm.

"Be careful Ronald." She said and Ron went red.

"I'll be fine just-"

"Quickly!" Screeched Bellatrix and Harry grabbed Luna and Ron. He twisted and he felt himself get dragged to his destination. He sucked in air as he disapparated by the side of the winding house. He turned around hoping none of the Red robes had seen him.

"Right, in here." Harry said flicking his wand at the door. The door clicked open and they sneaked in. They were greeted to a massive pump and three sets of gantry's lining the walls of the winding house. Ron looked up and saw the massive wheel that wound around the strong rope. Harry pressed his fingers to his lips and pointed upwards towards the four men silently pointing their wands out of their appointed windows. Harry could tell they were under the imperius curse because of the blank look on their faces. Harry mouthed out silently. _"Get one on three, one…two…three."_

"STUPEFY!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Ron's stunning spell hit one of them on the back of the head, Luna's body-binding curse hit another in his back but the man Harry was aiming for managed to dodge his Impediment jinx. The remaining two men whipped around and began fighting back. Curses and hexes shot past Harry as he ducked for cover behind the pump. He looked up and saw a robe vanish out of sight on the highest tier near the wheel. He looked around the pump and saw Ron and Luna engaged in a duel with each of the robed men. He backed from the pump and a stray hex hit his shoulder. He cried out and fell to the ground. He pulled himself up and twisted on the spot. He felt himself rise up instead of the usual sucking sensation and found himself appear on the top tier. He rubbed his shoulder when a voice drawled behind him.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived and also the boy who helped in the destruction of my stone." He wheeled around and drew his wand. Harry Potter and Nicholas Flamel were standing parallel to each other with their wands raised…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Harry stood rooted to the spot as he stared into the old and weathered eyes of Nicholas Flamel. The glass wand glinted in the sunlight that shone through the dusty window. They stood opposite each other on different sides of the gangplank that lined the edge of the walls and acted as the top floor of the winding house. A giant wheel was situated in the square gap between the gangplanks. There was a tense ten seconds that was only filled with the frantic sounds of duelling whom Ron, Luna and the Red Robed men were engaged in.

"Well this is interesting. The boy who lived is attempting to foil my plans, tut tut, this cannot happen…_ STUPEFY!_" Harry stepped out of the way of the jet of red light. He now understood the meaning of Snape's non-verbal Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry concentrated on the spot next to Flamel and turned. He disappeared in grey smoke as the short range apparation ensued. He seemed to fly through a gap in the wheel and materialised next to Flamel.

"Protego!" Harry shouted and Flamel was knocked back by the force of Harry's charm. Anger flashed across his face as he picked himself up.

"I'm going to give you one chance Potter! Either you stand down and I add you to my collection or I will duel to kill!" Harry shook his head.

"No Nicholas, you have gone far enough!" Harry then concentrated hard. "Impedimenta!" He thought and a jet of light was deflected from Flamel.

"No Potter this is the beginning, if they take away my immortality then I will give them some immortality. As rotting, walking, corpses!" He shot a spell at Harry which broke his shield charm. Harry ran along the gentry and shot as many spells he could at Flamel. He went through all of the spell in his mind.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Impedimenta! Expulso! Confringo!" The spells were flicked away from Flamel who laughed at Harry's attempt.

"Harry Potter, you are just a pubescent, big headed, boy who is still at school! I am over six hundred years old…I think I am a bit better at magic than you!" There was a large bang and a Harry was thrown to the floor by the force of the blast. He groaned and saw Nicholas Flamel walking up to him wand raised. "IMPERIO!" Harry twisted just before the curse hit him. He materialised on the opposite side and Nicholas looked at him. "I can play games all day Potter!" He snarled as Harry pulled himself up. Nicholas raised his wand over his head and began chanting an incantation. Harry thought fast.

"Flipendo!" He cried and took Flamel by surprise knocking him back and making him slam into the back wall. Flamel picked himself up and pointed his wand at Harry.

"This wand isn't just for show Potter. The wand withholds much more power than you can imagine. Like so!" He flicked his wand and three stunning spells shot out at once like arrows making it impossible for Harry to jump out of the way.

"Protego!" The middle jet bounced off and hit the wheel with a large _CLANG!_ The wheel shook precariously and Harry watched as the sound rang around the building. Harry gritted his teeth as tried to suss out how much longer he could last…

Luna's stunning spell hit the wall behind the robed man and exploded with a _Bang! _in a shower of sparks. She conjured up a strong shield charm to grab a few seconds of communication.

"Ron! I don't think Harry will last much longer!" She shouted over to Ron who was trying to break his opponents shield charm.

"Yeah, I know but-" He stopped as he was interrupted by a _boom!_ and a shower of brick and metal came down.

"We have to help him…Stupefy!" Luna said urgently as the red jet of light was narrowly blocked by her opposition. Luna narrowed her eyes she shuffled forwards firing jinxes and hexes at her opponent. When she was close enough she shot up her foot and planted a kick on the robed man's chin. He grunted and Luna swung her wand arm into the air. "Expulso!" A stream of blue spells shot out of her wand and it made the robed man judder and shake. The spell wore out and the man stopped. He fell back and his body disappeared. Luna turned to Ron but a yellow hex hit her jeaned shin. She sighed in pain but ploughed on. She fired a leg locking curse at the Ron's opponent. His legs snapped together and Ron finished him off with a blue spell that hit his face. The man slumped back unconscious and like the first man he disappeared. Luna looked up at the jets of light whizzing across the gap in the gantry hitting walls and railings spraying debris across the building. "Ron can you apparate?" Luna asked and Ron shrugged uneasily.

"Uh…well…not really. Let's just use that muggle elevator." He said pointing at a glass lift. Luna nodded.

"Ok Ron, let's go." They ran into the lift and Ron hit the button labelled _Top_. The lift rose up. They saw Harry and Nicholas coming into view. Before they could finish their ascent Flamel spotted them rising up. There was a flash and the lift shook. Luna gripped Ron's arm as the lift begun to groan.

_Boom!_

The lift begun to fall.

"Apparate Ron!" Screamed Luna. Ron twisted and twisted and hoped for the best.

Harry whipped around when he saw the blasting curse flash by him. He then heard the shouting from the descending lift. He stared as silence seemed to surround him. No…not Luna and Ron they couldn't be it wasn't possible.

_Whoosh!_

Grey smoke flew out of the elevator shaft and out of it Luna and Ron materialised. Harry did notice however that a chunk of Luna's blonde hair was considerably shorter than the rest of her hair and Ron was sporting a face with no eyebrows, so luckily they hadn't splinched themselves too badly. A flash of yellow light shot out of Luna's wand and broke Flamel's shield charm. He bared his teeth and began swishing his wand ruthlessly through the air. The three young wizards dodged the spells and jinxes flying across the open space. Harry fought back but the aged wizard was a match for all of them combined. Harry shot a stunning spell at Flamel which missed him and hit a metal bar. The spell rebounded and hit Flamel in the back. He looked at Harry and whipped his wand across a purple flash knocked them off their feet. Ron pulled himself up first and continued duelling. Flamel's actions were clumsy after the weakened stunning spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Ron quickly as Luna and Harry pulled themselves up and the curse was knocked to the side by Flamel who was looking like he was in pain with every movement. He slashed his wand through the air and there was the biggest bang Ron had ever heard in his life. The wall behind them blew out of place smothering the three of them in rubble. Harry saw Luna's foot sticking out near his face from under the brick and plaster. He could hear Flamel's footsteps walking towards them. Harry lay still and clutched his wand. Flamel got closer and closer and closer and…

"IMPEDIMENTA!" The spell knocked Flamel off his feet and he slammed into the opposite wall and sank down. Harry pulled himself towards Luna and clutched her leg. "Grab Ron." He croaked and Luna replied.

"Got him." She groaned and Harry twisted. They flew through the wheel and landed on the other side. Harry leant against the wall and sighed. Luna was pulling herself to her feet and Ron was sat down groaning whilst rubbing his head.

"Are you guys ok?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"I'm fine." Ron raised a hand.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." He grunted. Harry heard a door slam. Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange ran in.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Cried Mrs Weasley. "Where's Ron?"

"Ron's fine, we all are, and also we've got-" He looked over and Flamel was gone.

"Crap." Harry muttered but then he saw a hunched figure standing on the other side. Flamel looked psychedelic with a bloodshot eye and a criminal stance. He raised the glass wand and a bloodcurdling shriek rang out making Harry's eardrums sear with pain. The scream stopped and Flamel disappeared with a _crack_. There was a roar as the zombies in the surrounding area beckoned to their call. Harry edged to the window and saw a horde of thirty zombies run towards the winding house. Harry gasped and leant over the railing.

"Everyone get up here now!" He shouted and Hermione apparated up with Neville and Mrs Weasley took Ginny. Bellatrix rose just as the first few monsters were running into the old building. The others apparated onto the top tier. Luna looked over the rail.

"I don't think the zombies will stay down there for too long." She noted in her airy voice. Harry looked down, she was right, the hungry creatures were scrabbling at the walls and were trying to climb up at them. Harry thought fast through his mind trying to think of a plan.

"Fiendfyre!" Shrieked Bellatrix gleefully. "That'll deal with them!" She raised her wand and Mrs Weasley raised hers at Bellatrix.

"No! It's too unstable! You'll burn the lot of us!" Bellatrix pursed her lips. Harry then smiled.

"The wheel!" He cried pointing at the colossal revolving wheel. "Quick! Take a joint and use the reductor curse!" Harry ran round to the other side and pointed his wand at one of the joints. Hermione managed her way over the rubble to the opposite side of Harry and took aim at her joint. Ginny took one of the joints on the other side and Ron took the other. "Ready?" Asked Harry. "On three, one…two…THREE!"

"**REDUCTO!"** Four voices shouted simultaneously. There were four closely ordered _bangs_. The jets of light made the joints explode and spray shards of metal around the building (one piece impaling a zombie in the head forcing it's eyes to fall to the ground and the nose to join the eyes on the ground. The wheel teetered and groaned. Mrs Weasley raised her wand at the last the last joint that was holding up the wheel that was hanging from the roof. She gave it a flick and a purple jet of light shot out of her wand and hit the joint. The metal joint blew up. The wheel plummeted to the ground. The large wheel hit the lower tier making brick and metal disperse around the crowd of undead. The impact almost hurt their feet it was so large. There was a sound that was almost a mixture of cracking of bones and the squelching of flesh. The wheel fell to pieces as the countless bodies crushed under the weight were reduced to a sick sort of smoothie. Dust began to fall upon them. Harry saw cracks begin to grow in the walls and he could hear the creak of wood.

_CRACK!_

The wall fell into a crack. Mrs Weasley grabbed Luna, Ron, Ginny and Neville and looked at Harry.

"Apparate!" She screamed and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. He twisted on the spot and he heard the sound of smashing glass. He felt himself disapparate on the grass outside of the winding house. He saw the top of the winding house cave in on itself in a plume of smoke. The frame of the window he had apparated out of was left standing like a lone survivor. He looked around at the others.

"Are you ok?" He asked them. All of them were pulling themselves to their feet, even Bellatrix, but they all nodded. Harry then heard a faint groan. He looked into the thicket of trees and he saw a lone zombie stumble it's way out. Neville noticed it too.

"I think it's alone." Said Neville quietly. Then another zombie joined its ranks. Harry clutched the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor and squinted. Then two more zombies ambled out of the trees. Then four decayed bodies in old fashioned clothing. Harry drew the sword and Ginny drew hers. Soon there were a dozen zombies standing opposite them. Ron was reloading his gun when the zombies began to make their way across the space between them. Neville began firing, hitting some of the zombies in the chest making them stumble to the floor. The first zombies managed to reach them but Mrs Weasley made its head crash in on itself with her rolling pin. More zombies swarmed in on them. Harry took down three zombies whom were running side by side with a single hack of his sword detaching their heads from their necks. Hermione was using the hilt of her gun to bash her way through zombie after zombie. The area soon became a small battle ground and Harry even felt a bullet whizz past his arm. Soon Ginny decapitated the last zombie and they stood in an over ground graveyard with bodies littering the ground. There was silence except for the panting of some of them. Harry then heard the faint _cracks_ of apparition. He looked around and saw four figures on the path that was situated on the other side of the winding house. Harry watched as Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and Voldemort. Bellatrix ran past them with her arms outstretched.

"My lord!" She cried and laughed. She carried on running and then there was a rustle. Harry turned to see a teenage zombie lead three others at Bellatrix. Voldemort looked at her wide eyed and drew his wand.

But he was too late.

The teenage zombie leading them grabbed Bellatrix and bit into the side of her face. Bellatrix let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her cheek bone cracked in two and half of it was poking out of her face. Another zombie began feasting on her stomach and Harry could see her insides droop out and fall onto the ground. Hermione gasped as the creatures began to peel the skin off Bellatrix. Voldemort whipped his wand and four spinning blades shot out and finished off the zombies making a meal of Bellatrix. Then everyone stared at the disfigured body that had half its face open, part of its skin gone and intestines lying on the grass that had been Bellatrix Lestrange…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"NO!" Screeched Voldemort and he raised his wand at the group opposite him. Harry pulled out his wand and so did Mrs Weasley.

"TOM! Stand down!" Roared Dumbledore and Voldemort looked in dismay at the mutilated body. His top lip curled in rage and he turned to Dumbledore.

"Where is he? Where is Flamel?" He shouted and Dumbledore looked at him seriously as Mr Weasley came over to join his family. Voldemort looked wide eyed at Dumbledore and Dumbledore shook his head.

"We do not know." Harry then spoke up.

"He was here." He said pointing back at the decrepit remains of the winding house. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "He apparated after calling all of those zombies, we don't where though…" Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Harry." Mrs Weasley stepped forward.

"What did you find at the windmill?" She asked and Kingsley sighed.

"We found nothing." He said bluntly. "Just a few zombies and red robes in the windmill." Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"What happens now?" He asked and Dumbledore sighed.

"Back to Hogwarts for the time being, come." He apparated closely followed by Voldemort and Kingsley. The Weasley's apparated together and Hermione took Luna.

"Come on Neville." Harry said and he grabbed his arm and apparated. They came out at the entrance courtyard and Harry followed Dumbledore inside. They continued past the main hall and up the stairs. They carried on up until the came up to Dumbledore's office. The stairs were open and they continued up. Harry and the other members of the DA split off to one corner of the room as Snape and McGonagall joined the ranks of the others discussing their next move. Hermione sighed.

"Flamel's only getting stronger, what are we going to do?" Harry shrugged.

"I do not know." Luna stopped regrowing her hair and looked at them.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked and Ginny sighed.

"Luna, you are aware that you're the Ravenclaw, just tell us."

"Well what's causing the magic?" She asked and everyone stopped to think. She sighed.

"His wand, if you want to stop this you need to destroy that glass wand of his to return it all too normal." Neville smiled.

"Luna that's brilliant!" Hermione nodded.

"Yes but one problem. How do we-" She was cut short by a blue orb that glided through the window everyone in the room fell silent and they watched as it stationed itself in the centre of the room.

"I think congratulations are in order…" Spoke Flamel's voice from the orb. "You have fought…well…I suppose and now I propose this. I'm based in the centre of Nottingham, in the castle to be precise, and I have rallied all my troops. Followers…Imperiused…and zombies. Now I say this, rally yours and fight back, come to the city of Nottingham and meet my army. It's time for the conclusion of this tale." The blue orb melted into nothingness and the people in the open office looked at the space that the orb once was. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus…What do we do?" She asked and Dumbledore remained silent.

"I think…Flamel is right…We cannot live in hiding from him anymore, this fiasco must end. Minerva, Severus; find Pomina and Filius. See to it that if students over in the fifth year or higher want to fight, they may. Molly, Arthur, head out to any Wizarding communities or people you know and try and persuade them to fight. Tom, gather the Death Eaters. We are beginning the stages of the final battle." The wizards nodded and spread out. The young wizards looked at each other. Harry stood up.

"Professor, what do we do?" Dumbledore smiled at them.

"You six have been, phenomenal, just…sit tight and wait. I presume you will be wanting to join the battle?" They nodded and Dumbledore inclined his head. "Very well." And with a _Pop! _Dumbledore was gone. Harry turned back to the others.

"Come on let's go back to the hall." They made their way back to the stairs and went down to the hall. They entered and a group of DA members went to join them.

"We're prepared to fight Harry, don't you worry." Said Seamus.

"Yeah Harry, we'll always back you." Said Pavarti Patil and her sister, Padma nodded in agreement.

"It's going to end, we know it." Said Cho Chang quietly and Harry looked awkwardly at her.

"Look guys, I'm flattered but it's not my war. Thanks a lot for fighting but you aren't fighting for me; you're fighting for the whole of Britain." He said. Hermione gave Harry a nudge and pointed at Lupin who was looking earnestly at Harry. Harry nodded at Hermione.

"Thanks, I'll be one minute." He made his way over to Lupin.

"Hello Harry." He said and Tonks came over and gave Harry a nod.

"Wotcha Harry."

"Are you ok? We heard what happened and a one to one duel with Flamel that must have been ha-"

"Remus, I'm fine." Harry said. "I guess you to are joining the fight." They both nodded.

"Harry, we're going to have a brilliant army, we have the students, the Order, well…ok it's good to have the Death Eaters I suppose and also we have many wizards from across the country." Harry smiled. The doors opened and Snape walked in accompanied by Dumbledore.

"We have a total of over 350 soldiers and sources believe Flamel has about the same."

"Good, and what about those incapable of fighting." He asked.

"We have some elderly wizards and muggles looking after the younger wizards and also those who don't want to fight."

"Excellent, have Arthur and Molly found any other wizards?"

"Yes, there job was short as many have gone into hiding."

"Thank you Severus, call everyone here so I can talk to them all." Snape nodded and he walked back out of the hall. People started to filter towards the front of the hall as Dumbledore took position on the raised platform at the far end of the hall. There was a number of _Pops!_ and_ Cracks!_ as hundreds of wizards apparated into the hall. Harry recognised Voldemort flanked by a group of Death Eaters, some wizards and witches he recognised from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, students from the school including some Slytherins, the Order was there and finally Harry could see some wizards and witches whom were completely alien. Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall and looked at the small army they had gathered. "I am aware that you a lot of you want revenge for what Flamel has done." There was a roar from some students and citizens of Wizarding community's but an almighty group snarl came from the Death Eaters.

"Get him for Bellatrix!"

"He's gonna pay!"

"Death to Flamel!"

"SILENCE!" Roared Dumbledore and the group fell silent. "You may be grieving and want revenge but you must keep a level head in this assault. Flamel undoubtedly will have fortified the city centre. This means we must all be on high alert as there will be red robes and zombies. Some of these red robes won't be imperiused and will be die-hard supporters of Flamel. They will try and kill you so if one of them does try to kill you, fight back…hard." He paused. "Anyway, you will be devised into squads. The Death Eaters shall be in a group together, you will go in first as a hard front from the west. Then a group led by Professor McGonagall and the other teachers will enter through the north fighting your way through the shopping centre that's there. The Order will attack from the south. In the end we should all be regrouped in the city centre in the end. However I will warn you, not all of you will survive, there will be zombies and there will be wizards and witches willing to kill. You must be on your guard. Right we leave in ten minutes, in that time you'll prepare to go." He raised an arm and suddenly conversation erupted in the hall. The teachers began gathering the students in the years five and above. A few muggles (including Hermione's parents) were gathering the younger students. Harry stepped over to Tonks and Lupin.

"I'm joining you guys, is that ok?" They nodded.

"I'm sure the order would prefer it." Luna stepped beside Harry.

"I suppose we'll be with you then Harry." Harry looked at her and nodded.

"I really don't see why not, and there's no one else I would like to spend the apocalypse with." He said casually. Hermione and Ron came up to him.

"We agree Harry." She said and Ron smiled.

"Just think though mate, at least you don't have to get that memory from Slughorn!" Harry laughed, he had completely forgotten about the whole Voldemort thing after the invasion of the zombies.

"Yeah." He said. "That's a goo-"

"RIGHT!" Cried Dumbledore. "We're leaving, into groups!" Harry grabbed the others and he felt Lupin clutch his shoulder. There was a sucking sensation and Harry fell towards the final battle with Flamel… 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Harry managed to land on his feet as he came into an alien, foggy landscape. They were on a narrow street that was lined with decrepit shops. Glass had made patches of concrete disappear under their shining skin. Thick fog obstructed their view if they tried to look more than several meters ahead of them. Ginny looked at all the broken shops and shuddered at the blood stains.

"Oh my god." She muttered and Hermione shivered.

"Yeah…Plus it's really cold." She added and Lupin looked at the fog.

"The magic being produced here is obviously playing havoc with the atmosphere." He looked around. "It's foggier here too." Luna had already disbanded from the group towards a sound that had caught her sharp ears. She came near an _Apple _shop where a T.V was making a sharp high pitched beeping noise and was rolling a message across the bottom of the screen which read.

_**Evacuation of the British isles will be carried out on the 24**__**th**__** May 2011. The designated port for the East Midland area will be at Skegness. DO NOT go near any graveyards, Mortuary's or area that deceased bodies or kept. DO NOT let anyone whom has had contact with an infected being accompany you. Safety precautions will be carried out including a medical examination. Evac-**_

The message carried on repeating itself and Luna turned to go when…

Harry jumped when he heard a scream. They turned around to the shop it had come from and Ginny cried out.

"LUNA!" There was a flash of light from the shop and a black object flew out of the shop. Ginny was the first one there and she saw Luna standing in front of a scared looking man with her wand raised. Hermione noticed the black object was actually a pistol. The man looked at all the figures now in the shop. He turned and ran.

"STOP! You need to be evacuated imm-!" But Tonks was interrupted as the man ran through a doorway and slammed a large sealed door behind him. She sighed. "Oh well, I guess they don't want to get out…" There was a crackle of static and a voice rang out.

"Who are you?" Crackled a woman's voice from a more modest speaker than the ones used in Umbridge's reign of Hogwarts.

"We are a sort of army, we're putting an end to the whole apocalypse." Spoke Shacklebolt and the woman laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that beca- what is it now Neil? What do you mean magic? It don't exist, you must be crazy, the whole zombie thing's getting to your head." Ron looked at Neville.

"I see what they mean by muggles being ignorant to magic." He whispered and Neville nodded.

"How many of you are up there?" Asked Mr Weasley and the woman stopped her conversation with Neil.

"Five of us, but there are other survivors holed up in buildings too." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Ok, well if we can't make you go we'll just be leaving." They left the shop and walked up the street. Harry could hear bangs from the fighter's up the street but it was oddly quiet around where they were.

"We need to get to the Square and help, come on." Said Tonks and they began to jog up the path. They came to an end of the road and they stood by a church and a narrow street that was shrouded in mist. Neville noticed some graffiti on the wall that read;

_Nottingham. A city shrouded in fog._

Neville shuddered when Lupin gave a shout.

"THE ROOFS!" Harry turned around to see a red jet of light fly over the top of his head. He ducked and ran to a sheltered area which backed onto a boarded up shop. Hermione and Luna followed after him and they ducked as the Order engaged with the red robes situated on top of the shops. A jinx hit the door next to them and made a resounding _clang!_ Harry gave a glance round the side of the wall he leaned upon and watched as the back of Ginny ran down an alleyway on the other side of the street. He whipped back around and turned around to Luna and Hermione.

"We need to get over to the others!" He shouted over the bangs from the spells hitting the metal door. Hermione screamed and pulled her head down as a blasting curse made a large _bang!_ showering sparks all over them and leaving a large black mark across the door. She looked back up at Harry.

"On three?" She asked and he nodded.

"One." Luna piped up and Hermione looked at her then turned back to harry.

"Two." Hermione panted then Harry looked at the battle stricken streets.

"Three!"

"PROTEGO!" They all shouted as they ran across the concrete cobble. A jinx bounced off Luna's charm then a stunning spell deflected to the floor from Hermione's. Harry's strong charm managed to protect him from a roaring curse, however the strength of the curse did break the charm. He leapt into the alley and Hermione and Luna followed. They ran down the concrete path sandwiched between two red brick walls. The unknowing mist that lay at the end their sight reminded Harry of the maze task in his fourth year. The alley was extremely melancholic with the light being much scarcer in the narrow path. Harry slowed down with his wand raised, he saw of Hermione's wand to the left of him and the tip of Luna's wand to the right. They shuffled on with the only side of the faint banging from the duels going on behind them. Harry kept on stepping forward when he heard echoing footsteps coming from the fog. They stopped.

"Ron?" Hermione shouted,

"Ginny?" Harry shouted,

"Neville?" Luna shouted.

"HAARRYY!" Harry jumped as Ron's figure ran past them from an unknown cross road. Then a second figure ran out from the unseen path. He turned around and spotted the three of them. A red jet of light came rocketing at Harry. He raised his wand and screamed in his head.

"PROTEGO!" The red jet of light blasted back at the red robe and hit him square in the chest shooting him back further into the gloomy alley. There was a faint crack and the man had gone. Harry kept his wand raised. "Ron?" He called. Ron's head came out from behind the alley wall.

"Hello." He said and Luna looked around.

"Where are the others Ron?" She asked casually and Ron pointed down the alley to the right.

"Down there they were duelling a man and two chased me down the alley, I managed to jinx him first though, the other one was absolutely nuts, he kept firing the cruciatus curse at me." Harry looked at the others.

"Come on, let's find them." He said and they ran down the alley. Harry began hearing bangs and he came out onto a small courtyard that was lined by Victorian era brick walls. Neville and Ginny were duelling with a man in red robes. Hermione shot a well-aimed curse that hit the man in his side. He was knocked to the floor and he disappeared with a _crack. _Ginny and Neville ran over to them.

"You guys alright?" Ginny asked and they nodded.

"Should we go back?" Neville asked and Harry looked at the path they had run in from.

"Yeah, they'll start to-"

**BOOM!**

Harry was thrown to the ground as brick and tile shattered around him. He coughed in the dust as he reached for his wand, which he had dropped when he was thrown to the ground. A stunning spell disturbed the stone around him. He pulled himself up into the dusty atmosphere, brick and stone fell from his grey stricken clothes. He turned to see a hole in the far wall with eight red robe silhouettes pouring out. Harry shot a stunning spell into the troop and one of the shadows crumpled to the floor. Harry continued fighting through the dust as jets of light flew around them. Bits of wall exploded as spells and curses hit the red brick. Harry ducked and dodged as jinxes soared aimlessly across the battlefield. Harry scarpered to the left and almost tripped over Hermione who was trying to recover Ron who was stirring underneath the thick rubble. She was frantically digging away at the concrete that had submerged Ron.

"Ron! It's ok! I'm coming!" She screamed panicking. Harry stopped and ducked under the spells that were _cracking_ and _popping_ against the wall. He pulled at the brick and wood hoping the enemy wouldn't see their silhouettes, trying to recover Ron. Soon his body was recovered and Ron was assisted to his feet. He coughed and spluttered and Harry and Hermione helped him to the side of the courtyard. The spells echoed around the courtyard. Harry pointed his wand at a dark mass standing by the gaping hole in the wall.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" He shouted and the jinx hit the man's shoulder making him spin to the floor. Harry didn't see a purple jinx being fired at him. The jinx hit his chest with a _bang_! He was thrown to the floor with his hearing impaired. All Harry could hear was a faint whistle. His eyes opened and he saw Hermione shouting over him. His ears faintly began to recognise sound.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

_BANG!_

A blasting curse brought down the roof of the structure with the massive hole. The wind from the roof lifted the dust. Harry saw a group of wizards in normal clothes climb over and begin firing spells at the red robes in the courtyard. Harry noticed that Neville, Luna and Ginny had gone.

"Where are the others?" Croaked Harry and Hermione shook her head.

"I do-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The curse narrowly missed Ron who fired a knockback jinx back at the other Red robes coming out the alley. Hermione pulled Harry over the rubble that was the roof of the wall and they ran unto a cobbled road. They ran down and into the city square. The city square that had become the main battlefield… __


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The world seemed to fall silent as Harry surveyed the large square that bustled with fighters running in every direction. A group of students were fighting Red Robes by the side of the rubble He, Ron and Hermione stood upon. The centre of the square was filled with spells flying to each corner of the square. Black robed death eaters slashed their wands at the red robes who in turn slashed back. Harry spotted Snape taking down wave after wave of Red Robes with flicks of his wand. The silence stopped and he heard Hermione's voice try to shout over the screams and bangs of the battle.

"Harry!...Harry!...HARRY!" She screamed and pulled his wrist. She dragged him down the rubble and Ron followed. A curse shot past them and blew a hole in the wall behind them. Students and Death Eaters sprinted in front of them.

_Bang!_

_Crash!_

_Whoosh!_

Spells whizzed past them back and forth smashing and crashing into walls and people. They pushed and squeezed through the battle dodging the numerous curses and jinxes whizzed across their sight. Harry bumped into a Red Robe and hit his wand on the man's head. His wand fizzed and emitted sparks and the Red Robe collapsed to the floor unconscious. They made it deep into the battle. Pavarti and Padma were both duelling a dark skinned woman who was easily holding them both off. Hermione sent a yellow hex which destroyed the dark woman's shield charm. Padma's blasting curse shot the woman ten feet back. They ran off to help other Order members and Students as Hermione dragged Harry up a wide street leading up to a fork in the road which was lined with fighters. A first floor window blew out of its frame and brick, glass and dust showered down on the trio like toxic rainfall. The road seemed to be blocked by the fighters. Ron turned and shouted at the others.

"We…app-…ove…-em!"Harry strained his ears over the shouting and sounds of fighting.

"What?" Cried Harry, Ron then grabbed him and Hermione and twisted. They disappeared in a shroud of grey smoke and seemed to fly over the gridlock of fighters. They came out onto a tarmacked road with the odd Red Robe and student running into the mist of the fight behind them. A hex hit Hermione's arm.

"Ah!" She shouted and stumbled back. Harry whipped around to see an ageing Red Robe holding out her wand…

"IMPEDIMENTA!" He screamed. The jinx rocketed over and hit the Red Robe in the chest with a large, _BANG!_ She flew backwards and her body disappeared. Harry gripped Ron's arm as he pulled up a gasping Hermione. "Let's stop for a second." He said and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry clutched his side and breathed slower. The battle behind them seemed so loud yet so distant. Harry pulled the others into the shelter of a plastic bus stop and they crouched behind the transparent plastic. He looked at the other two. "Look, where to now?" He asked and Hermione ran a dusty hand through her hair.

"I don't know, do we find Ginny and the others?" Ron nodded.

"Yes, we find my sister!" He said exasperatedly. Harry nodded.

"Ok so we go ba-" A large _bang! _broke their conversation. Pieces of hot plastic flew over their heads as a female Red Robe stood on the other side of the road with her wand raised. Hermione was lying on her side groaning and Ron was crouched next to her with his wand raised. Harry jumped out of the cover of the twisted and destroyed bus shelter and raised his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He bellowed and his spell was only just deflected. Ron fired a hex at her and this to was deflected. A stunning spell just missed Ron's head and Harry pointed his wand at the woman. "Expluso!" He thought. The woman screamed in pain and was blasted backwards. Harry stood up as Ron pulled Hermione to her feet. There was then a weird howling noise. Harry turned around and gasped. "Ron!" He shouted and Ron looked around.

"Zombies!" He yelped at the half a dozen zombies shuffling down the street. There undead eyes lay upon the three young wizards and their senses began reeling. Harry pocketed his wand and grabbed the ruby hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor. He pulled it out and held it in an offensive position. Hermione tried to walk a few steps but failed and fell to her knees.

"Ah! It hurts!" She moaned as she clutched her temple. Harry looked at Ron who was holding his Thompson aiming at the zombies making their way towards the trio.

"Ron! You shoot I'll help Hermione!" Ron nodded and Harry scooped up her up by looping his arm around his neck and helping her limp around the corner of the street. Harry could hear the shots being fired from Ron as he turned left past a shopping centre and up a street which the battle was still raging in. Fighters lined the windows of the high buildings. Explosions caused glass and brick to rain down on the floor. Ron kept on firing and soon he stopped as they lay down to rest behind an upturned car. Hermione started breathing and Ron looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine now." She nodded. Harry peeked over the car and saw fighters hanging out the windows of the street. One side was the shopping centre which had the Red Robes fighting, all of which were in one building adjacent to the shopping centre, only separated by a sort of square with a clock tower in it that was attached to the shopping centre. The Death Eaters and Order members were in a red glass building on the opposite side of the road. Hermione gasped. "Look at the spells!" Harry looked at the jets of light whizzing from each side of the street. Then Harry saw it.

"There are killing curses being used!" Ron squinted at the building full of Red Robes.

"None of them are possessed!" He gasped and Hermione nodded.

"He's right!" Harry looked at the glass and cries coming from the red glass building.

"And it looks like they're beating the Death Eaters and the Order!" Harry tried to think of a way they could help. "We can't just duel them, that won't work. Then Ron smiled.

"Harry! The clock tower!" He gasped and Harry frowned.

"What?" He asked. Ron shook his head.

"It's blatant isn't it? If we manage to blow it up at the right angle, it will fall right into the Red Robes building!" Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Ron! That's brilliant!" Ron grinned proudly back but Harry frowned.

"But Ron even a blasting curse wouldn't manage to blow it up all the way." Then Hermione looked at Harry.

"I know one spell, but I've never tried it before it was too dangerous to practice." Harry looked at her.

"What is it?"

"_Confringo-Maxima_, it's like a blasting curse but the powers basically ten times the original strength." Harry nodded.

"It's worth a shot, me and Ron will cover you while you try to bring down the tower ok?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, on three…One…Two…"

"THREE!" They all said together. They came out of hiding and ran across the street. Hermione pointed her wand at the bottom right corner of the tower and concentrated.

"Confringo maxima!" She said and no spell came, just a loud _bang! _emitted from her wand. A torrent of spells began raining down from the Red Robes and Harry and Ron tried to block them. She concentrated hard and shoved her wand forward. "Confringo maxima!" Another _bang!_ Hermione growled in frustration and tried to clear her mind then she aimed her wand right at the corner of the clock tower. "CONFRINGO MAXIMA!" The force of the spell knocked Hermione off her feet. The colossal purple spell roared across the battlefield and collided with the clock tower. The purple explosion was unreal. There was a purple flash and Harry and Ron were knocked off their feet. Glass shattered from the shockwaves and even some people in the Red glass building stumbled back. There was a large groan and the clock tower began to tip. It gained velocity and as it fell. Then a curious noise followed, a cross between a ripping noise and a crashing noise as the brick tower obliterated half of the Red Robed building. Wood and concrete plummeted to the ground covering the small square in a layer of dust. Hermione sat up to a chorus of whoops and cheers from the red glass building. She turned and gave a smile to the cheering crowd in the building and accepted Ron's hand in helping her up. She looked at the others. "Right, where to now?" Ron couldn't help but smile.

"I should be worried about my sister but right now, that was bloody brilliant Hermione!" She laughed and Harry grinned too. Harry looked back down the street.

"Come on then, let's go find; Ginny, Luna and Neville, this battle needs an end." Hermione looked back at the decrepit building and nodded in agreement.

"The killing needs to stop." They turned and jogged down the street. Harry noticed how far the battle seemed. It was relatively quiet to say that there was a battle write on the left turn.

"Guys, isn't it a bit…too quiet?" Ron looked at Harry with a distressed look on his face.

"Don't say that, it never turns out well!" They turned the corner and gasped at the sight. The street was lined with bodies. Harry recognised a few wizards and witches from Hogsmeade and even a few students were part of the dead that lay on the body strewn street. Hermione gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. The cold eyes of the dead watched them dismissively.

_Whoosh!_

Harry was knocked down by the force of the smoke that materialised out of nowhere. The flow of smoke continued over Harry and he felt pinned to the ground. When the smoke travelled away Harry pulled himself up. He saw four figures standing in Red Robes looking down at the three of them. A woman on the far right laughed.

"Well, I think this stalled your assault Potter!" Harry's eyes darted between the four of them. Two women and two men, the woman who had spoken had long ice white hair and the other woman had green hair that was fashioned in a bob. One man had dark black skin and the other had grey hair and olive skin.

"I think it will be entertaining watching you try and storm our fortress, so we won't kill you now, I'm sure our lord will want the pleasure of killing all your…generals." The other woman sneered. The dark skinned man laughed and the olive skinned man stepped forward.

"So Potter, you can persuade your army to ceasefire, or we will have to kill you…all!" Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his wand. The dark skinned man grinned showing a row of straight unbelievably white teeth.

"So? What's it going to be, Potter?" Harry tried to think of a spell that would incapacitate the four of them but he could think of nothing. Then light suddenly burst from behind Harry in a blinding white flash. The four figures cried out and fumbled around blindly. Before Harry could cast any spells the four of them apparated away, one by one. Harry turned around to see Hermione's wand raised with the tip still glowing.

"Great thinking Hermione." He complimented and she nodded breathlessly.

"Yeah, it just…popped in my head…" They pulled themselves up and ran down to the square. All the fighters were looking around in confusion.

No Red Robes…And no zombies…

Harry spotted Dumbledore standing by Snape and McGonagall with Voldemort standing a little further out. He went to go and ask him what was going on when a voice shouted out to him.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted over to him. He turned to see her. Covered in dust and blood but looking unscathed Ginny, Neville and Luna ran over to them. "Are you guys alright?" She asked. "We lost you in that courtyard and we helped McGonagall deal with some zombies in the square, where did you get to?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, but now what's going on?" Ginny shrugged.

"Dunno, just a minute ago all the zombies and Red Robes just sort of disappeared…" Luna frowned.

"Sounds a bit odd to me, why stop the battle so soon?" Hermione looked into the distance and pointed.

"It's obvious, this battlefield's too big." He looked at the others. "He's luring him to us…"

The silhouette of a stately home in the mist came to view on a hill in the distance that had a looming cloud over it.

The place where Flamel sat in wait for them…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

A group of healers hurried around the wounded trying to help as many as possible. Ginny eyed a group of fighters that were sitting on the ground. They were being attended to by more Order members than healers. Their faces were blank and their skin was slowly turning to a transparent white. Blue veins were visible on their face and arms and their eyes were beginning to glaze a cloudy green. One wizard had begun drooling and Remus aimed his wand at the group. He muttered an incantation and ropes spewed out of the tip of his wand and entwined themselves around the altering wizards. The morphing wizards were oblivious to the ropes tightly binding them together. Ginny sighed and looked at Ron.

"When's the assault going to start?" She asked and Ron shrugged.

"I haven't got a clue." He said Ginny looked at Luna who was lying on her back looking at the sky.

"There's something majestic about a city in fog. Don't you agree?" She asked and Ginny frowned up at the sky.

"Sort of an odd thing to think about at a time like now." She replied and Luna shrugged.

"Sometimes it's a clever thing to notice the little nice things; as a lot of the time it's all we have." Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Umm, ok." Harry looked at a figure walking towards the group of them sitting in the square. Dumbledore stood over the group looking tired, weary, injured yet optimistic. He smiled at them.

"looks like you six seem to get caught up in everything." He said. "Harry; to say you are only sixteen you seem to have overcome more than a lot of people who have walked this Earth." He then inclined to the others. "And of course you lot aren't an exception." Luna dragged her eyes away from the fascinating fog and looked at Dumbledore.

"Is this leading to something?" Luna asked coolly. Everyone looked at her. "I'm a pretty good judge of character." She said nodding and Dumbledore smiled warmly at her.

"Well, Luna; you are correct. Now Harry I don't want you to ever feel obliged to this, am I understood?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Our army wants to survey the castle; the only safe way is really by broom. So they're calling on all skilled broom riders to go on a surveillance mission and survey the area. I was asked to ask you Harry as it is quite well known your talent on a broom." Harry answered immediately.

"I'll do it." He said. "I'll go; there aren't many here who can ride a broom really well so yes I will go." Ginny whipped her head around to Harry.

"Well I'm going too then." Harry stood up and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny no; you stay here I'm going with whoever else has volunteered but you're staying here!" He said and Ginny stood up.

"I'm not letting you go on your own." She turned to Dumbledore. "I'm going too; I'm as good a broom rider as anyone else here maybe even better." Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Of course Miss Weasley you are right. So are you two both in then."

"Well I am bu-"

"We're **both** doing it." Growled Ginny and Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well." He walked away and Ginny smiled at Harry.

"We're in this together." She said and she followed Dumbledore. Harry turned back to the others and threw his arms in the air. Ron frowned.

"Hey. Why did no one ask for me?"

Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks and two other female wizards were each handed top of the range broomsticks (Harry receiving his own) and were briefed by Lupin and Shacklebolt.

"South Westerly is the direction you're going to be flying in. Basically following the same direction of that road," Lupin said pointing down a road that passed two coffee shops on the left.

"We propose;" Added Shacklebolt, "that, because of the short length of the road, you fly back over head to North East then turn around to get a sweeping look first. Be aware! Your speed should not drop at this part just get the best look you can. Then; in partners you'll circle the castle, almost like wasps to a fruit, so more swarming than circling." He finished.

"Right; Tonks, you will lead, Fred and George you're together, Violet and Lydia you two and finally Harry and Ginny. Clear?" The seven flyers nodded. "Right, you'll be in a triangular formation to start with. Tonks in the lead, then Lydia and Violet, Fred and George then Ginny and Harry. You fly in two minutes." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well,"

"Be careful Harry!" Hermione said flinging her arms around Harry's neck. "Don't do something…Stupid!" She said and Harry gave a short laugh.

"Um, Hermione, I'll be fine and yes I won't do anything stupid." Ron gave Harry a smile.

"Mate you'll be fine. We've all seen you fly." Harry returned the smile.

"Thanks Ron." Harry looked over his shoulder. Tonks and Lupin were parting from a hug and Ginny, Fred and George were saying final goodbyes to their family and trying to escape another tear ridden bear hug from Mrs Weasley. "Well, I'll be going." Harry said smiling.

"See you later Harry."

"Bye Harry." Harry took the far right and Ginny mounted her broom opposite him. She looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Good luck!" She cried and Harry laughed.

"You too!" George stood diagonal left to him. The woman named Violet was next then finally Tonks. They faced the left side of the Council building.

"Riders ready!" Called Tonks. Harry gripped the handle and prepared to kick.

"GO!" Harry kicked from the ground as the squad of brooms rushed into the foggy air. The land below whizzed past and soon Harry realised he was already back at the fallen tower. "Turn!" Tonks cried. Harry pulled on the handle of his broom and turned with the others. The wind change made his hair whizz and dart in different directions. He could see the silhouette of the castle growing in the distance. He gripped his broom tighter as they flew closer to the structure. Harry held his breath for the fear of unknowing what was about to happen.

Then the spells shot up like fireworks.

They roared over the castle through a sheet of colours; rocketing up at them. A stunning spell narrowly missed Ginny's cheek and fire charm almost set Harry's broom alight. Harry missed his chance to look and he looked to see if everyone was ok. No one was missing but Tonks looked back.

"Another run before we swarm!" She cried. They turned around and flew back to the fortress. Harry had a look. The castle was more of a stately home in a sort of squashed U shape. It was surrounded by large walls that led to the large raised bit of land it stood on. Red robed warriors lined the walls and also some stood behind barriers that had been made in the grounds in case of a breach. Some snipers were lining the windows and the roof of the castle. All fighters were shooting upwards making; curses, jinxes, hexes and spells shroud the flyers. They shot through, miraculously unscathed, and Tonks made orders again.

"Split into pairs and swarm!" Harry flew over to Ginny and they looked at each other.  
"It's like Quidditch, just zig zag with me ok?" Harry shouted over the wind and she nodded.

"Right first?" She asked and Harry nodded. They swerved round and found themselves behind Violet and Lydia. They flew to wards the castle with Fred and George to their left and Tonks behind them. Harry lay low on his broom urging speed.

Then there was a large bang.

Lydia's broom had crumpled into nothing and blood and spurted from her mouth and nose. Violet pulled her broom to brake and her legs seemed to hit an invisible force. She cried out in pain as Lydia began to slide down the unknown force.

"SHIELD!" Tonks screamed. "LOOK OUT!" Harry pulled upwards and rose at a quick speed. A knockback jinx hit his broom making him spin out of control. His surroundings became a blur as he spun erratically through the air. Spells whizzed in every direction past his body. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him upwards.

"Come on Harry!" Ginny screamed looking down on Harry. She looked upwards and lay flat on her broom pulling them both up. Harry regained control of his damaged broom and followed Ginny. She pointed to the distance.

"Violet's taking Lydia back!" She called over the roar of the spells and the wind. Harry spotted the figures flying back to the square and turned back to Ginny.

"Let's make up for two then!" He flew in at the castle and fired two stunning spells at the shield. They struck the shield that only became visible when the spells sent ripples across the shield. They pulled up and zigged-zagged near the surface of the shield. The stream of spells made their path precarious and risky. Harry tried to observe where most of the forces were situated.

The majority of fighters were situated on the North-West walls of the castle and there were a good deal of reinforcements in the barriers. Clumps of fighters lined the walls and yet again reinforcements were behind the barriers on the grass near the walls. Harry saw another spell come write towards his broom.

"PROTEGO!" He called and the spell rebounded towards the shield again and sent out more ripples. They skimmed the surface of the translucent shield zig-zagging out the reach of spells. They pulled up and met with Fred and George.

"Hia Lovebirds!" They said in unison ascending alongside the younger wizards.

"A joke?! For real?! At this time?!" Ginny asked and they laughed.

"Well of course!" Fred called and they turned around still heading upwards. Ginny turned all the way around on the spot and saw a blasting curse head straight towards her. She swerved left and curse shot past her.

_BANG! _

There was a flash behind her and the sound of wood splintering. Ginny turned to see George fly backwards through the air. Fred had shot off towards the castle, unknowing of his brother's state. Ginny knew it was up to her.

All or nothing, George would either live or die.

She blasted after her brother. She urged to go faster but George was falling fast. She gained distance but she knew it wasn't enough. She yanked out her wand and screamed;

"LEVICORPUS!" The spell streaked towards her brother hitting one of his flailing legs. He stopped abruptly, hanging by his ankle. He hung six feet from the surface of the roof of one of the buildings surrounding the castle. Ginny continued descending.

_Pop!_

Sparks flew from the twigs on her broom as the spell forced it into a flip. Ginny's hands were wrenched from the broom as she plummeted towards another roof. She swished her wand.

"PROTEGO!" She shrieked and the shield bounced her off a painful fall. She slid across the roof and ground her elbows into the surface as brakes. The friction had left holes in her jacket as she stopped. She turned upwards to see the spells stop shooting upwards and the wizards begin aiming at her. She casted another shield charm and ran towards a metal air duct. The spells collided with the shiny metal and she took a moment to catch her breath.

_CLASH!_

She heard the skin of the duct break on the far side and the metal she lent on began to mould into dents and grow in temperature. She raised her wand.

"ACCIO BROOM!" She heard the whoosh of the broom fly towards her. She waited until she saw it fly by. She leapt out and grabbed the broom. She heard the rest of the duct break and she jumped on the broom urging speed before she had even straddled the broom. She zoomed away from the spells and looked around. Fred was flying back to the square with George behind him and Tonks was flying after them. Harry flew up to Ginny and they turned away from the castle. Flying back Harry turned to Ginny.

"That shield-"

"Doesn't look like it's gonna break." Finished Ginny and Harry nodded.

It seemed the battle would be harder than originally thought…


	19. Chapter 19

Unpredictable

Many things were this in Dumbledore's mind.

Rufus Scrimgeour not fighting the zombies.

Unpredictable

Voldemort not killing red robes

Unpredictable

The Spice Girls breaking up

Unpredictable

His old partner attempting to destroy England with the undead

Unpredictable

And now they were dealing with a greater problem. The fact that Flamel had managed to conjure a shield around the castle only complicated things further. They had been deliberating for eight hours since the fliers had examined the castle. Yet time had failed to bring an answer and the leaders of their army were growing tense. He looked at the map on the table and sighed.

"Maybe we should consider retreat?" Suggested Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort gave him a glare.

"You would want that wouldn't you? However that is impossible. We've been here too long, it would only give Flamel time to gather his troops and raise more dead." McGonagall had been quietly mulling in the corner when she arose.

"The shield is more than we've ever come across… So we'll have to give him something he's never come across." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Like what Minervra?..." McGonagall walked up to the map and outlined the area labelled "shield".

"We need to use something that'll break the shield… Something big…" She pursed her lips and looked up at Voldemort. "Surely Tom you must know something?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I know no destructive spells… Only confringo-" Then it clicked in Mcgonagall's mind.

"Maxima." She finished. Voldemort frowned. She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"Don't tell me Tom, you don't know Confringo Maxima… Even some of our students do." Dumbledore looked at Mcgonagall.

"So what are you implying?" She marked down points on the map around the circle.

"If we get as many casts on the shield… it may just break." Dumbledore smirked.

"Minerva you never fail to amuse me…"

Harry looked around at the others in the square. The main leaders of the army were inside a room within a shop and they had been waiting for orders for two hours and afternoon was growing old. The sword of Gryffindor was lying by his side giving the odd glint from the dull sun that floated ominously behind the fog surrounding Nottingham. Hermione was practising reloading whilst Ron was pretending to shoot zombies with his Tommy Gun. Ginny was questioning any members of the Order passing by.

"Any news?" "Anything new?" "Is there anything we can do?"

After her thirtieth no she gave in and slumped next to Neville.

"Don't worry, I'm sure news will come soon." Neville said and Ginny frowned.

"I just feel so helpless…" Soon there was the sound of a commotion as people were rushing to the shop where the leaders had been commuting. Ginny was up like a flash worming her way to the front.

"Get back! Get back!" Yelled Order members pushing the crowd of fighters back. McGonagall took a stand on a transfigured platform and called out.

"SILENCE!" The square fell silent and McGonagall looked around. "We have a plan, but I won't lie it's risky and difficult." Who here can confidently cast Confringo Maxima?" A few hands raised including a hesitant one of Hermione's. "Right come forward." The five wizards stood in front of McGonagall and she looked at each one, with a sly grin when her eyes crossed Hermione. "The plan is to strike the shield of the castle at the same point at the same time, we plan to strike at on the lower East side by the pub, due to the fact that the main gates are heavily guarded," She then turned her attention to the rest in the square. "Now, we need a sizable amount to attack the main gates as a decoy, and a few to guard the ones who can cast, ones who are good at spells and ones good at attacking zombies." There was a ripple of claps and cheers through the crowd.

There was a chance.

"Right, now we ju-"

**BOOM**

The first spell hit the square blasting the crowd over and raining brick and dust over the audience. Harry scrambled over crouching wizards towards Hermione.

"Come on!" He yelled.

**BOOM**

More spells hit the square. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the shelter of a semi demolished papershop. He turned to see Ron run into the shelter pulling Ginny by the hand. Harry looked around at the mess of rushing wizards, clouds of smoke and burning buildings.

No Neville or Luna.

Harry looked at Ginny.

"Where are Luna and Neville?!" Ginny looked back and gasped.

"I don't know!" There was a scream and Harry turned to see a horde of zombies coming from around the council building that loomed over the square. Professor Sprouts flailing arms were seen dragged into the bramble of undead arms as they feasted on the knowledge full brain. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Let's go!" They ran towards the shuffling creatures as Hermione pulled out her rifle.

"Go! We'll cover you!" Harry ducked under the first strike brought his sword up from the zombies groin and sliced through its skull. Ginny's katana made swift cuts through the brittle bones and flakey flesh. She jumped around a female zombie wearing a white cardigan and let her katana do the work through its flabby neck. She saw a taught skinned face zombie's head explode from a bullet of Hermione's rifle. She dodged and carved her way through. Then she felt a cold hand grab her arm. She screamed at the peeling face. It descended down on her when a figure tackled the zombie. She saw watched as Colin Creevey tackled the creature and pummelled the creature with a brick. Ginny's katana had dropped in the fray and she ducked to grab it. Just as she did another female creature grabbed Colin's shoulder and began to feast upon Colin's flesh. Ginny's sword swished through the soft neck detaching the head. Colin's howls of pain echoed around the street. Ginny watched in horror as his howls turned to growls. He looked at Ginny and let out a screech as he went to feast on her. It lunged but was stopped by a silver blade bursting through his forehead. Harry withdrew the sword and Colin dropped to the floor. He looked grimly at him and muttered;

"We can't let this happen to Luna or Neville, come on." They ran into the shopping centre in the council building. It was a huge open space with a large glassy dome on top. Green marble lined the large walls in the space shaped like a cross with shop windows cracked and shattered lining it. The space was filled with zombies all standing motionless looking at five individuals. Two red robes standing one behind the other, the one in front held an old woman against himself with a wand pressed on her neck. She defiantly stood looking at Neville shaking her head.

"Don't do it Neville!" She commanded and Neville nervously looked at Luna who stood next to him in the atrium. Neville clutched his wand and the red robe sneered.

"Ha! You of all people? The pathetic coward? Your grandmother is more of a man than you!" Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed it.

"STUPEFY!" The red flash hit the robed figure square in the face, Neville then pointed his wand at the robed figure behind. "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew high into the air and Neville caught it. Ginny lowered her wand flabbergasted, and looked at the angry looking Neville.

"Oh…" She muttered and Neville shook his wand at the final red robe. "Never touch my family again!" The red robe snapped his fingers and apparated, however that wasn't the only thing he'd done. The zombies all snapped out of their trance and turned to the living. Harry and Ginny sped through the bracken of flesh. Swishing their weapons as they went. Splashes of blood stained their clothes as they reached the others. Neville's grandmother pulled out a sawn off shotgun and Neville cocked his gun. They stood looking at the oncoming horde that walked towards them.

"We'll fight." Neville's grandmother said loading her weapon and snapping it in place. Ginny clutched her sword in two hands whilst Neville grasped his gun. Harry looked around and saw Luna peering into a shop window.

"Luna wh-"

**CRASH**

The window shattered as everyone turned to watch Luna hop into the shop.

"Luna?!" Neville cried out.

"It's ok I just thought we could use something stronger…" She stepped back out clutching a large yellow chainsaw. Harry shook his head.

"Luna that's not very safe…" Luna pulled the chord making the chainsaw roar into life.

"Zombies aren't very safe either…" Nevilles' grandmother patted her shoulder.

"I like your thinking…" She swung her shotgun round and blasted down two zombies. Luna's saw buzzed through 3 zombies like butter. Bullets whizzed down the hall knocking down zombies. Harry made his way through several zombies whilst Ginny dodged and weaved her way through. The last zombie was blown away by a shotgun blast to the face. They ran out of the building and towards the shop where Ron and Hermione where helping fighters. Neville's grandmother turned to Neville. "Now I trust you with these five. Don't split up and be safe! I'm needed." She pulled her head back to full height and begun fighting back at the red robes. Hermione and Ron ran out and Ron looked at Luna's new weapon.

"Bloody hell…" She hefted it up.

"Useful isn't it?" She began conjuring a leather strap for it whilst Harry looked at the battlefield. It was still a huge commotion. He looked back at the other five. They were defiantly stood. Battle scarred and weary but still rearing to go.

"Harry… Let's go in." Ron said defiantly. Harry nodded. Then Ron turned to Hermione. "And I want to let you know that I've always loved you Hermione. You may be annoying and bossy but you're beautiful, smart, clever, funny and-" Hermione silenced him with a kiss. Ron wrapped his hands around her waist after the sudden proclamation of love. They continued to kiss for twenty more seconds when Harry intervened.

"Guys?... Is this really the moment?... OI! There's a war going on!" They broke up almost only just realising the people around them watching. They grinned and apologised.

"Onward and upward then?" Ron asked and the others sighed. They turned and looked at the fight.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready!" They shouted at different times. Then Harry raised his wand.

And they charged into the final battle…

**A/N Hi, I know I don't usually do these on this story but I was just giving a quick one. Firstly I'll apologise for not uploading, I'm starting exams and I have so much extracurricular it's ridiculous. However I will try my upmost to upload. I promise. Also I would like to mention, FanFiction have added a feature making it possible to upload photos to add to the effect of stories. And because the bulk of the story is based in Nottingham (where I am from) I'm going to do an album of locations featured in the story so I'm excited to do that. Anyway r&r all your views are valued, thanks :) **


End file.
